LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UCHIHA SASUKE
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: sasuke es un niño que con el paso de los años, descubre cosas nuevas a lado de naruto.


. SENTIMIENTOS DE UCHIHA SASUKE.:.

Sentimiento 1: AGRADO

Sasuke a sus 6 años de edad, era un niño que orgullosamente cursaba el primer grado de primaria (o colegio infantil), el diferencia de otros niños, sabia perfectamente sumar y restar, al igual de que escribía sin faltas de ortografía, a Sasuke nunca le falto nada, todo lo que pedía lo tenia o lo conseguía.

Sus padres, siendo personas mundialmente reconocidas por sus múltiples empresas de negocios, siempre consentían sus caprichos -principalmente su madre Mikoto-, a igual que consentían los de su extraño hermano mayor, Itachi, que ciertamente lo habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero al cuidado de un tutor que sus padres habían recomendado.

A decir verdad de su hermano Itachi no sabia casi nada, solo que a sus 11 años de edad ya era todo un genio, con barios diplomados, y varias recomendaciones para escuelas reconocidas.

Seria malo que de su parte si dijera que lo envidiaba, pero ciertamente no era cierto, solo que estaba un poco celoso de que sus padres a veces le prestara mas atención a su hermano que a él.

Como todos los días, después de acomodarse apropiadamente su uniforme escolar, de short corto y calcetas largas y por no mencionar ese odioso chaleco, salio de su habitación con dirección a la salida, donde un chofer lo esperaba con la puerta abierta de la limosina negra -que especialmente le habían regalado sus padres-, camino hacia ella, pero antes de subir, pero el llamado de sus padres lo hizo voltear.

-sasu-chan, cuídate mucho y que te valla bien hijo-

Mikoto camino asta él seguido de su esposo y se inclino y beso la mejilla de su hijo, este sonrió por el detalle. Su padre, que se le notaba apresurado, acaricio los cabellos negros-azulados de Sasuke, se inclino y le dio un beso en la otra mejilla, este de igual manera sonrío.

-pórtate bien Sasuke y aprende todo lo que puedas hijo - le sonrío.

-hai oto-san-

Después de despedirse de sus progenitores subió a la limosina y partió con dirección a su colegio. Durante el camino se mantuvo callado, pensativo, algo en su interior le decía que algo iba a pasar hoy, aunque solo lo creyera una superstición, manteniendo la mirada por el vidrio pulcramente polarizado.

Al llegar entro al que era su salón y tomo asiento en una de las bancas, los niños variaban los lugares todos los días, asi que no había peleas por los lugares, las banquitas eran para dos, aunque a el siempre le gustaba sentarse solo, a veces la compartía.

El salón se fue llenando poco a poco, asta que de cierta manera fue llenado, al igual que otros días, el lugar junto a el estaba vació, poco le importo, en fin de cuentas el no necesitaba a nadie como amigo.

La maestra entro y los niños que naturalmente, como pasa todo el tiempo, cuando se reúnen cos sus amigos y dialogan entre ellos, dejaron de hablar, poniendo atención a lo que parecía, esta les daría una noticia.

-muy bien niños, acomódense en sus lugares y ya dejen de hablar -hablo amable la mujer.

Los niños, a regañadientes, asi lo hicieron.

-muy bien, el día de hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo asi que quiero que lo traten con amabilidad, y le brinden su amistad - termino de decir.

Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, en pequeños murmullos y preguntándose como seria el niño nuevo, Sasuke por otra parte no les presto atención, solo miraba fijamente a la puerta, le entraba la curiosidad como todo niño aunque no lo mostrara físicamente.

-muy bien, ya guarden silencio - los niños poco a poco se callaron y la profesora hizo un ademán hacia la puerta -muy bien entra corazón-

Las miradas de los niños estaba centrada en la puerta, donde tímidamente entraba un hermoso niño de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

Sasuke lo miraba de arriba a bajo como analizándolo, mientras los demás niños comenzaron a hablar de lo bonito que era el nuevo compañerito. El rubio se paro en medio del encerado y con una cordial reverencia se presentó.

-ho-hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -levantó la mirada.

Los niños lo saludaron alegremente, haciendo que Naruto sonriera con delicadeza. La profesora sonreía por lo lindo que era el niño, y era cierto era toda una monada.

Sasuke por otra parte no dijo nada, su vista estaba clavada sobre el, era mas pequeño que el, podría calcular por media cabeza, su cuerpo era un poco...delgado, demasiado comparación del suyo, además de que la manera en que juntaba sus manitas -que eran mas pequeñas que las suyas- lo hacían ver un tanto...¿femenino?, sonrió con presunción. No conocía a ese niño pero de cierta manera lo sentía como si fuese alguien cercano a él.

Naruto sintió su mirada y volteo, sin borrar su sonrisa, ahora ensanchándola mas, Sasuke, giro la cara hacia un lado sin expresión alguna, esto hizo que Naruto frunciera un poco su ceño, e hiciera un tierno puchero.

La profesora buscaba con la mirada un lugar vació en el que Naruto pudiera sentarse, justamente enseguida de Sasuke había uno.

-Naruto-chan, siéntate en ese lugar vació -le señaló y este asintió.

Naruto llego al vació lugar aun mirando con un poco de enojo a su compañero, y se sentó sin prestarle atención. Esto hizo molestar a Sasuke, ¿cómo se atrevía ese dobe a ignorarlo?.

Las clases pasaron de manera lenta, Sasuke, aun seguía con su enojo, Naruto no le había dirigido la palabra, pero también de cierta manera le entristecía, toda su vida tuvo lo que quería, y lo que quería en ese momento era la atención del niño ojiazul, aunque lo pensaba le resultaba extraño.

Tendría que tragarse su orgullo de respetable Uchiha -como decía su oto-san- y dignarse a dirigirle la palabra al niño dobe. Se giro lentamente y Naruto paresia estar buscando algo en sus pertenencias, mientras su rostro mostraba tristeza.

La profesora ya había aplicado unos ejercicios en la pizarra, asi que eso le hizo concluir a Sasuke que lo que al niño dobe le hacia falta era un lápiz. Tomó su mochila y de entre sus cosas pulcramente bien ordenadas y presentables, saco uno de los tres lápices nuevos que tenia, y se lo extendió a Naruto.

Este, un poco desconfiado lo observo, aun sin tomar el objeto.

-tómalo dobe, se que te hace falta -dijo.

-no me digas dobe -reprochó y tomo el lápiz -gracias -

Le miro agradeciéndole y mostrando esa linda sonrisa, Sasuke no dijo nada, lo miro por unos minutos, haciendo que Naruto dejara de sonreírle para que en su rostro tomara expresión apenada, con un ligero rubor e sus mejillas marcadas con tres bigotitos cada una.

Si, Naruto Uzumaki le parecía un niño de lo mas extraño, asta se podría decir que lindo, y que decir de sus extrañas reacciones afeminadas, de cierta manera le hacia sentir un sentimiento que dedujo como: _AGRADO_. Si, Naruto era un niño _agradable_.

Tal vez su concepto de que **siempre lo tenia todo **debía reconstruirlo nuevamente, por que a fin de cuentas no lo tenia **especialmente** todo y menos si lo quieres a la fuerza, por que con Naruto logro descubrirlo. Por que Naruto..._**NO ERA**_ cualquier objeto.

**Sentimiento 2:** _AFECTO_

* * *

Sasuke a sus 8 años de edad, ya se daba cuenta casi a la perfección lo que la palabra _amistad_ significaba, y era cierto, después de haber brincado al tercer grado de primaria para el ya era todo un magnifico logro -además de que sus padres estaban orgullosos por eso-. En esos dos años su personalidad cambio casi por completo, ya hablaba mas con sus demás compañeros, por que sus amigos no los consideraba, no como lo hacia con ese pequeño rubio revoltoso, sonriente y sonrojista consideraba.

Naruto, si, ese pequeño niño con complejo de niño tímido y con aire juguetón, era al único que consideraba su amigo, o asta su _mejor_ amigo.

Con el compartía desde su almuerzo asta sus tareas, aunque con esta ultima si requería que toda su paciencia estuviera dispuesta a apoyarlo, porque al momento en que le explicaba algo a ese pequeño, al minuto te preguntaba el como hacerlo nuevamente.

Vasta decir que Sasuke era un niño con muy poca paciencia, pero al parecer, convivir dos años con Naruto, lo hicieron ser mas paciente.

Sasuke mostraba única y exclusivamente sus sonrisas a Naruto, a ningún niño mas, solo a él, como en estos momentos.

Al igual que días anteriores, Naruto se encontraba en casa de Sasuke para que le ayudase con su tarea, de matemáticas para ser mas precisos.

Se encontraban en la habitación de este, sentados alrededor de esa pequeña mesita, uno frente al otro, sasuke sin cambiar su expresión, miraba fijamente como la cara de Naruto cambia cada dos por tres, su tarea ya la había terminado desde hace rato, pero al parecer, Naruto aun tenia una fuerte pelea con las multiplicaciones.

-¿quieres que te lo explique nuevamente?-

Naruto se centro unos momentos en Sasuke que lo miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro, cosa que no le causo la mayor gracia y menos sabiendo que la tarea era para el lunes.

-por favor -

Sasuke mostró sus blancos dientes en una mueca de prepotencia y se acerco a naruto asta casi quedar pegado a él.

-mira escucha con atención ¿ok? -

-hai -

Sasuke tomo el libro y le mostró el primer problema.

-según el problema dice que multipliques 3x6, te lo pondré mas fácil ¿vale?-

-hai-

-bien, suma seis vece el numero tres y dime que resultado te da-

Naruto asi lo izo en un pedazo de hoja y lo sumo, diciéndole el refutado a Sasuke

-dieciocho-

-correcto -dijo -para que no se te complique tanto, cuando contestes los demás, hazlos de igual manera solo fíjate que cantidad tiene el segundo numero y suma el primero ese numero de veces ¿comprendes?-

-¡si!, ya lo entendí, ¡gracias Sasuke!-

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke en agradecimiento, Sasuke se sintió un poco cohibido por el acto, asi que espero asta que Naruto lo soltase para que pudiera acomodarse en su lugar, cosa que no tardo mucho en ser, asi que en el resto del tiempo en que Naruto fue resolviendo los problemas, él lo miraba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto por parte de otro, niño, pero en el poco tiempo en que Naruto lo abrazo, en ningún momento se sintió incomodo, sino lo contrario, cosa que le pareció extraño.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y Naruto por fin había terminado con las multiplicaciones, ahora solo le restaba lo mas difícil según él.

-Sasuke...-

-¿qué pasa dobe?-

Naruto decidió ignorar el insulto, y tomo una pose que a Sasuke -no admitiéndolo- le gustaba, ladeo cu cabeza, con la mirada en otro punto que no fuera él, con sus deditos golpeándose entre si, y con ese exquisito rubor en sus mejillas, con indecisión si seguir o no con lo que va a decir.

-¿qué pasa naruto?-

-yo...-

Sasuke sabia que era lo que Naruto le pediría, pero aun asi quería oírlo de sus labios, adoraba cuando ponía esa cara, lo hacia ver...indefenso.

-dime ya dobe-

-po...¿podrías explicarme los problemas de divisiones?-

Y sonrió, Naruto lo había dicho, recorrió de nueva cuenta su silla asta pegarse a él, dispuesto a explicarle de manera que pudiera entender los problemas.

-veamos pues-

Sasuke miro el libro y ciertamente trataba de buscar una manera de explicárselos. Habiendo hallado la solución le sonrió y se dispuso a explicarle.

-¿vez el numero que esta afuera de la "casita"?-

-hai-

-¿y el numero dentro de esta?-

-hai, no soy tonto teme -le recriminó enfadado.

-en eso mejor no opino -recibió una mirada molesta -bueno, tienes que buscar un numero que multiplicado con le numero de afuera, te de este o se acerque-

-¿cómo?-

-¿traes tus tablas?-

-hai-

Naruto tomo su mochila y saco su cuaderno y se puso a buscar las tablas de multiplicar. Al encontrarlo se lo extendió a Sasuke.

-mira el numero de afuera es 5 y el de adentro es 45, busca en tus tablas la del 5 y verifícate, con cual numero obtienes ese resultado o se acerca mas-

Hizo lo que Sasuke le pidió y busco el numero que le diera ese resultado, sonriendo con alegría cuando lo encontró.

-¡nueve!-

-correcto, ahora aplica este mismo procedimiento con los demás problemas -

-¡hai!-

Sasuke se esperó otro abrazo, pero este nunca llego, fue extraño, no sabia la razón del porque pero quería otro abrazo de Naruto.

Corrió su silla hacia un lado y contemplo como él terminaba su tarea, miro el reloj y solo quedaban una hora y media para que vinieran a recoger a Naruto, suspiro y pidió por que la hora no llegase.

Ciertamente le gustaba estar con Naruto, no se sentía solo, además de que cuando se ponían a discutir entre ellos solo por puro juego lo entretenían, llego a la conclusión de que nunca le pidió a naruto quedarse a dormir en su casa, lo miro nuevamente, ta estaba apunto de terminar, asi que mejor se lo preguntaría cuando terminara, además era sábado asi que no había problemas.

-¡termine!-

Sasuke miro la muestra de felicidad que se posaban en sus facciones, se relajo el tambien y desidio preguntarle lo que hace rato le traía en duda.

-ne...naruto -este lo miro -te gustaría...¿quedarte a dormir en mi casa?-

Naruto pareció meditarlo un poco, mirando el reloj y descendiendo la mirada al piso.

-sino quieres no hay problema-

-si quiero...¿pero...?-

-¿pero?...-

-necesito preguntarle a Iruka-san si me da permiso-

-¿iruka-san?-

-si, mis padres están de viaje de negocios por lo tal, el es mi tutor-

-ya-

-¿pero...y tus padres?, ¿no se molestaran?-

-no lo creo, dejame ir a hablar con ellos-

-¿estas seguro?-

-si, espérame aquí-

Sasuke se levanto y salio de la habitación dejando a Naruto en esta, corrió por el pasillo a la estancia privada donde sabia que sus padres se encontraban.

Toco la puerta levemente y después la abrió, y corrió asta su madre que leía un libro.

-¿qué ocurre sasu-chan?-

-oka-san, quisiera pedirte un favor-

-¿de que se trata hijo?-

-recuerdas a naruto ¿verdad?-

-hai, ¿tu amiguito que esta en tu habitación?, es un niño muy lindo -

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron. Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, que estaba frente a ella revisando unos documentos en su escritorio, sudo gotita, sabia de las intenciones y gustos de su mujer, a si que solo pudo soltar un suspiro, las mujeres de ahora, están cada día mas zafadas, pensó.

-¿he?-

Sasuke no comprendió el porque la mirada de su madre se veía mas ¿brillante?, pero algo le decía que algo tenia que ver él.

-¿he?...nada...nada- sonrió nerviosa y se aclaro para hablar -si ¿qué pasa con el sasu-chan?-

-pues...se que suena muy repentino, pero -no sabia como continuar.

-¿quieres que se quede esta noche no? -sonrió maliciosa.

-etto...-

-por mi no hay problema y creo que para tu papá tampoco-

El hombre la miro con una ceja alzada, pero al ver la mirada que su mujer le dirigía, mejor no dijo nada, al parecer ya no había respeto en cuanto a su posición como la cabeza de la familia. Suspiro nuevamente.

-¿enserio?-

-si, ¿sabes cual es el numero de la casa de naruto?-

-si, pero me dijo que sus padres no estaban ya que están de viaje de negocios, pero me dijo que tenia un tutor-

-no hay problema, dame su numero y yo le llamo ¿vale?-

-hai, arigato oka-san-

Sasuke le dio un beso y le apunto el numero de Naruto y después salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿qué planeas?-

Mikoto miro a su marido que la miraba con expresión de duda, con una ceja alzada, esta solo le sonrió con malicia.

-nada...kukukuku- sonrió maliciosamente.

-si...nada...-

Mikoto lo ignoro y tomo el teléfono cerca de ella y marco el numero que su hijo le dio. Aun sin borrar la sonrisa.

* * *

Sasuke llego a su habitación encontrando a naruto dormido en su cama, al parecer, el hacer la tarea lo había cansado mucho, le quito los zapatos y lo acomodo mejor en su cama. Este levemente abrió los ojos y miro lo miro, esbozando una calida sonrisa.

-¿qué paso?-

-mi oka-san se esta encargando de eso en estos momentos-

-Sasuke, tengo sueño-

-pues duerme-

-duerme con migo ¿si?-

Sasuke, sin saber por que se sonrojo levemente, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a compartir su cama con nadie.

-vale-

Naruto sonrió y Sasuke se quito sus zapatos. Dándose cuenta de un detalle.

-Naruto, primero hay que cambiarnos de ropa-

-pero yo no traigo ropa para cambiarme-

-yo te la puedo prestar ¿te parece?-

-¡hai!-

Después de que Sasuke le pasase una pijama a Naruto, cambiarse y reírse un poco de naruto por ser "bajito" se acomodaron en la cama.

Ya eran pasadas las nueve por lo que al ser pequeños el sueño era mas notorio, se acostaron en la cama y el primero en caer dormido fue Naruto, Sasuke lo contemplo por unos minutos.

Naruto lo hacia sentir un agradable sentimiento de _AFECTO_, apreciaba tanto a naruto, era su mejor amigo, con quien jugaba y compartía opiniones, Sasuke nunca se había planteado que **amistad** significaba ser **afectuoso **con otras personas, pero hablando de naruto era diferente, por que naruto _**NO ERA**_ cualquier persona.

**Sentimiento 3:** _CARIÑO_

* * *

Sasuke a sus 10 años ya era un niño que cursaba el quinto grado de primaria, era un niño inteligente y atractivo, sus rasgos habían crecido fructuosamente, varias de las niñas de su salón y que decir las demás chicas, gustaban de él.

A Sasuke no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de esas niñas locas, como el solía llamarlas, solo se preocupaba con ir bien es sus estudios y cuidar de Naruto. Si él también era muy inteligente, ya que cuando pasaron a cuarto grado, Sasuke lo impulsó a estudiar mas y ya solo de vez en cuando lo ayudaba.

También por sugerencia de su madre le pedía que se quedara a dormir juntos, aunque le parecía extraño que cuando esta lo recomendaba por que sonreía de una manera muy extraña.

Hoy día cursaría el quinto grado, se acomodó su uniforme, que había cambiado, ahora usaba pantalón y saco, se miró en el espejo y se preguntó como se le vería a Naruto uno parecido, sonrió al pensar que se vería pequeño, salió de su hogar no sin antes despedirse de sus progenitores.

Cuando llegó busco con la mirada el cual seria su salón y entro acomodándose en una de las bancas de mas atrás pegados a las ventanas, esperando ver a Naruto a través de esta.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio llegar con un uniforme distinto, ahora el short que traía era mas corto como a la mitad de muslo, y que hablar del chaleco que traía, lo hacia ver...¿atrayente?.

Naruto al verlo a través de la ventana lo saludo con una sonrisa. Sasuke no perdía detallo de los movimientos de este asta que llego al salón y posteriormente a su lado.

-Hola sasuke-teme-

-Hola dobe-

-¿qué raro?, pensé que traerías un uniforme igual al mío-

-ya vez que no-

-¿estas enojado?-

-no, ¿por qué?-

-no, nada mas preguntaba-

Naruto busco con la mirada en cual asiento sentarse, si frente a él o alado de este. Al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta del problema de este.

-siéntate a mi lado dobe-

-hai-

Sasuke miró como Naruto se sentaba, y observó como al momento de hacerlo su short se elevo mas, viro la mirada a otro punto y sin saber porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color carmesí.

-Sasuke, ¿seguro que te encuentras bien?-

-si-

-vale-

Naruto ya no dijo mas, no quería incomodar a Sasuke, por que sabia que después le dejaría de hablar. Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y varias de las chicas trataban de llamar la atención de sasuke solo para saludarlo, pero este las ignoraba olímpicamente.

-muy bien chicos, tómen sus lugares y pongámonos a trabajar-

El profesor al parecer no tenia buen carácter, por que los niños no paraban de hablar a si que se vio en la necesidad de golpear el escritorio con la regla. Al instante todos le prestaron atención.

-muy bien, comencemos con matemáticas, y con problemas de resolución-

Se escucho un `ah´ por parte de los niños y el profesor los ignoro comenzando a escribir los problemas en la pizarra y a explicarlos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Después de clases, Sasuke acompañado de Naruto, salieron de la escuela, en espera de las limosinas.

-Naruto, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?-

-¡claro Sasuke!-

-entonces deja le hablo a tu tutor-

-¡hai!-

Sasuke saco su celular de su mochila y marco a casa de naruto, cuando en instantes después alguien contesto.

-/_residencia Namikase-Uzumaki, ¿qué desea?/-_

-Iruka-san, soy yo Sasuke Uchiha-

_-/¡señoriíto Sasuke!, ¿a que debo su llamada?/-_

-¿quisiera saber si podría dejar que Naruto fuera a mi casa un rato?-

-_/¡por supuesto, no hay problema!, solo dígame a ¿qué hora debo ir por el?/-_

-permítame-

Sasuke tapo la bocina de su celular y miro a Naruto, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿a que hora quieres que vallan por ti?-

-¿alas 7:00 pm te parece?

-por supuesto-

Sasuke quito la mano de la bocina y hablo.

-dice Naruto que como a las 7:00 pm esta bien-

_-/ok, a esa hora iré por el, gracias señoriíto Sasuke/-_

_-_de nada Iruka-san-

Al momento de colgar, se giró a naruto que lo seguía mirando de la misma manera, también sonrió y se acercó a él abrasándolo, Naruto correspondió el abrazo. No sabia por que de aquel acto impropio en él, pero le agradaba esa cercanía.

Se separaron a una distancia prudente y se sonrieron, mostrando esa sonrisa que solo Naruto podía ver.

-¿te gustaría que cuando estemos en casa, pidamos pizza?-

-mo...¿por qué no mejor ramen?-

-no, el ramen es malo para tu salud-

-vale- respondió con un puchero en los labios.

Al minuto la limosina de Sasuke ya se encontraba frente a ellos, el chofer bajo para abrirles la puerta, para después conducir asta la mansión Uchiha.

Cuando llegaron no tardaron en pedir la dichosa pizza, como eran dos, cada uno pidió su preferida. Se encaminaron a la habitación de Sasuke y dejaron sus cosas en la cama.

-ne Naruto-

-¿Nani?-

-¿por qué tu uniforme es diferente?-

-no lo se, solo que cuando me estaba preparando para irme hoy en la mañana, iruka-san me dijo que este seria mi nuevo uniforme-

-ha-

-por cierto, el tullo también es diferente-

-si, y le pregunte a oka-san del por que pero me dijo que los varoncitos teníamos que llevarlo-

-que raro-

-si-

La puerta sonó y Sasuke cedió el paso, una de las sirvientas de la mansión llevaba consigo el pedido de los menores. Dejándolo en la pequeña mesita salio de la habitación, para regresar con las bebidas y después salir definitivamente.

-¡valla se ven deliciosas!-

-pues empieza a comer dobe-

-¡teme!-

Y entre risas comenzaron a comer, y después de unas horas a jugar, asta que la hora acordada llego, los padres de Sasuke estaban junto a este en la puerta despidiendo a Naruto que era llevado con iruka asta la limosina, subiendo y partiendo asta su hogar.

Fugaku entro a la casa y Sasuke y Mikoto se quedaron aun en la puerta, asta que este recordó lo que le preguntaría a su madre.

-oka-san-

-dime Sasuke-

-¿por qué el uniforme de Naruto es diferente al mío?-

-ven, adentro te lo explico-

Sasuke se extraño por la sonrisa que su madre tenia, pero como otras veces le resto importancia, llegaron asta el living donde Fugaku salía con dirección a la planta alta, diciendo un solo buenas noches.

Mikoto le dijo que al rato lo alcanzaba, que antes tenia que aclarar las dudas de su hijo, recibiendo como respuesta de parte de este un: "no lo perviertas". Sasuke se extraño por el comentario de su padre y de la extraña mueca en los labios de su madre. Se sentaron en el extenso y cómodo sofá y Mikoto comenzó a hablar.

-veras, Sasuke, la razón por la que Naruto porta ese uniforme es por que el no es un varoncito como tu-

-¿cómo?, ¿entonces es mujer?-

-no mi amor, él es un niño pero es un niño especial-

-¿cómo que especial?-

-digamos que cuando entres a la secundaria, notaras cambios en la fisonomía de Naruto que serán muy diferentes a las tuyas-

-¿en que aspecto?-

-digamos que su cuerpo cambiara-

-¿de que manera?-

Mikoto debía reconocer que su hijo era muy preguntón y muy curioso.

-digamos que su figura se vera mas....delicada por asi decirlo-

-pero...¿por qué, si es un hombre se supone que seria igual a mi no?-

-no Sasuke por que Naruto no es un varón-

-¿entonces que es, si no es varón, ni mujer entonces que es?-

-es un doncel-

-¿doncel?-

-si-

-¿y que es...doncel?-

-significa que el al igual que una mujer, en algún momento determinado de su vida, se casara con un varón, por que no desarrollan gustos por las mujeres, y concederán hijos con su pareja-

-ósea que...¿Naruto cuando crezca se casara con un varón como yo?-

-por a si decirlo-

-¿y tendrá hijos?

-si-

-ya veo-

El semblante de Sasuke cambio en ese instante, si lo comprendía bien quería decir que Naruto podía tener hijos -que al pensarlo mejor le parecía imposible-, que no se fijaría en ninguna mujer sino solo en hombres como él y...se casaría.

De cierta manera esa idea lo asusto, por que entonces él y Naruto no estarían juntos por siempre, la idea de perderlo le daba miedo, y mas después de darse cuenta de que por Naruto sentía un gran _CARIÑO_, además, eso quería decir que probablemente Naruto se apartaría de su lado, no, no quería y no lo permitiría, por que Naruto _**NO ERA**_ de otra persona, _**ERA **_de él.

**Sentimiento 4:** _GUSTAR_

* * *

Sasuke a sus cumplidos 12 años de edad, se dio cuenta de que en su vida las sorpresas nunca tendrían fin, y que decir que estaba entrando en la etapa adolescente, obviamente las hormonas cambian.

También llega un momento en la vida de todo adolescente que dice "hoy buscare a mi media naranja" o "hoy es un buen momento de experimentar" obviamente el hecho de experimentar traía sus consecuencias, como en ese momento.

No era que Sasuke fuera un afán de los dulces, por que simple y sencillamente odiaba el azúcar, pero ese día, precisamente ese maldito día, había decidido hacerle caso a Naruto y había comido de su chocolate, que tan provocativamente estaba comiendo, embarrándolo casi con desidia por sus mejillas y después de que se quedaba embobado viéndolo, te pregunta con tal dulzura un ¿quieres?.

Sasuke solo le dio un pequeño -¡minúsculo!- mordisco -precisamente en el lugar donde un resto de la saliva de Naruto ya hacia- en dicha zona.

Y después de saborearlo tratando de encontrarle el sabor a los labios de este, lo trago. Sin medir las consecuencias como la que tenia ahora, después de que eso ocurriera dos días antes.

El terrible dolor de espalda que tenia, se debía a nada mas y nada menos que a una espinilla, -!si una jodida espinilla!- que le salio en la espalda, y no una cualquiera, no señor, la muy maldita tenia el tamaño de una verruga, casi podía jurar que al ponerse sus playeras pegaditas, se traslucía por lo elevado de esta.

Verdaderamente se preguntaba como Naruto tragando tanto de ese pedazo de basura-blasfemica-provoca-granos-del-tamaño-de-un-volcán, ¡no le producían daño alguno!.

Si juraba que era inmunidad, tragándolo todo el tiempo debió producírselo. En esos instantes lo que menos deseaba era pegarse al respaldo de su silla, la fortuna era que aun seguía usando saco a pesar de que era diferente que el de su primaria.

Ese estilo oriental que poseía la escuela, ciertamente -o si del destino se tratara- le había tocado en el mismo salón que Naruto, que por cierto, en estos momentos este estaba platicando con sus "amigos".

Sasuke se sentía un poco molesto por que la atención de Naruto estaba con eso estorbos, ambos tenían muy buenas calificaciones, era un logro para cursar la secundaria, pero esto se debía a que siempre hacían las cosas "juntos", todo lo hacían ellos "solos", por eso no entendía el por que del afán del rubio hablar con otros, pudiendo compartir ideas con él.

Suspiro, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que eso, solo esperando a que un rayo divino alumbrara el cerebro de Naruto y le anunciara que él estaba solo. Y al parecer sus ruegos fueron escuchados, por que posteriormente Naruto se le acerco.

Mientras lo hacia, Sasuke debía admitir que debía darle la razón a su madre, el cuerpo de este se había vuelto mas delicado, aun portaba esos shorts cortos, y el típico chaleco, pero podía ver lo poco resaltadas que estaban sus caderas, además de sus piernas definidas y su estrecha cintura. Se sonrojo, y desvió un poco la mirada, mientras se preguntaba por que de ese extraño sentimiento y que era.

-hola Sasuke-teme-

-hola, dobe-

-¿qué te ocurre, por que tan solito?-

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, Naruto solo suspiro para sentarse encima de su pupitre donde una de las manos de sasuke descansaba, tomándola y poniéndola en una de sus piernas, ante este gesto sasuke se tensó.

-teme, debes socializar mas-ttebayo-

-no me interesa mezclarme con estos-

-sasuke, eres un terco-

-dejame, soy feliz como estoy, además me vasta solo con tenerte a ti como _mi_ amigo-

-eres muy posesivo- sonrió.

-solo con lo que me interesa-

Ante tal comentario Naruto se sonrojo fuertemente, de cierta manera le gustaban las palabras de este.

-gracias por decirme que te importo-

-no hay de que-

-ne, teme-

Naruto acaricio la mano de Sasuke que descansaba en su pierna, haciendo estremecer a este.

-¿hn?

-¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?-

Sasuke lo miro con sorpresa, Naruto nunca le había propuesto tal cosa, pero de cierta manera le gustaba la idea.

-claro, cuando quieras-

-¡genial!, ¿te parece este fin de semana a las 6:30 pm?-

-claro, no hay problema-

-entonces nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial-

-que no se te olvide entonces-

-no don perfecto-

Sasuke sonrió por el apodo, solo Naruto podía llamarle como quisiera, en algunas veces cuando este quería algo le llamaba con el diminutivo de su nombre -"sasu-chan"-. No le molestaba al contrario le parecía dulce el oír su nombre en los labios de naruto.

Sasuke suspiro y Naruto acaricio mas su mano, él no dijo nada, solo se dejo hacer, eran niños que pronto pasarían a otra etapa de sus vidas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que los sentimientos comenzaran a fluir con el paso de los años, desde sus diez años ya había nombrado a este como suyo, era _su_ amigo, por ende _suyo_.

* * *

El fin de semana llego rápido, Sasuke se había puesto deacuerdo con Naruto en que día irían, precisamente hoy sábado lo había decidido. Acomodándose apropiadamente sus ropas finas pero casuales, bajó donde sus padres lo esperaban en el living.

-sasu-chan, ¿ya te vas?-

Sasuke miró a su madre y solo asintió.

-sasuke-

Este miró a su padre quien se buscaba en los bolsillos algo, asta entregárselo.

-¿dinero?- dijo extrañado.

-¿no pretenderás que un doncel pague su propia entrada o si?-

-no-

-sasu-chan como todo varoncito, debes pagarle la entrada a naru-chan y comprar las golosinas-

-entiendo oka-san, oto-san-

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon y Fugaku cedió le paso, entrando por ella una de las sirvientas.

-señoriíto sasuke, la limosina lo espera-

-enseguida voy-

La sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salio por donde había entrado, Sasuke se acerco a su madre despidiéndola con un beso y a su padre con un abrazo.

-nos vemos mas tarde hijo-

-Adiós sasu-chan y se buen varoncito-

Sasuke prefirió ignorar la mirada de su madre al igual que su padre, quien solo negó con la cabeza. Su mujer no tenia remedio, era una pervertida en potencia.

Saliendo de la casa, encaminándose a la limosina, se encamino al centro de la ciudad, don de el centro comercial mas conocido se encontraba. Al llegar, encontró en la puerta a Naruto, que al verlo llegar le sonrió con alegría y saludándolo con una mano extendida. Sasuke se sorprendía por como era posible que en cada momento naruto solo usara esos pequeños shorts, se sonrojo cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia él.

-ne-ne, teme, pensé que ya no llegarías-ttebayo-

-pues ya ves que si, dobe-

-mo, no me digas dobe, teme-

-como sea, vallamos a entrar y ver que película estaría mejor de ver ¿no?-

-¡hai!-

Ambos se encaminaron asta las carteleras de los estrenos, había variedad de películas, unas de miedo, otras de suspenso y algunas infantiles, estaba mas que claro que las de miedo no podían entrar ya que eras para mayores de quince, era una ventaja para naruto ya que esas clases de películas lo asustaban, solo quedaban las de acción e infantiles.

-¿por que no vamos a ver la de detectives policíacos-ttebayo?-

-es de acción-

-hai-

-pues bien-

Se acercaron donde la despachadora y pidieron los boletos, esta se los dejo a mitad de precio solo por que ella los encontró adorables.

Cuando iban a pagar, sasuke se ofreció a pagar los dos, Naruto se sonrojo y formo un pequeño puchero diciendo que el compraría entonces las golosinas, siendo también compradas por Sasuke minutos después, entraron a la sala correspondiente y se sentaron en el lugar que les pareció el indicado, bajando los brazos del sillón, y posando las bebidas en el porta-bazos. La película aun no empezaba.

-ne, teme ¿por qué no me dejaste pagar las golosinas-ttebayo?-

-por que eso lo hacen los varones, además estoy siendo estucado con tigo, deberías agradecerlo dobe-

-teme-

Naruto se volteó ofendido, Sasuke sonrió por el sonrojo que podía apreciar en su rostro, y él también se acomodo mejor.

Las luces fueron descendiendo su luminosidad y la pantalla comenzó a pasar los comerciales primarios.

* * *

Durante la película, Naruto saltaba o gritaba en su lugar, en un momento llego a tomar la mano de Sasuke, quien se mantenía pasivo en su asiento, solo con un poco predecible sonrojo surcando sus pálidas mejillas, debía admitir que de algo tuvo que servir la dichosa película.

Cuando esta termino, ambos salieron del lugar, Naruto sonriendo y gritando lo genial que la película estuvo y Sasuke solo lo escuchaba con una media sonrisa en los labios.

-ne, sasuke, ¿por qué no paramos y comemos en algún local?-

-vale, ¿qué deseas comer?-

Sauske adivinando su respuesta se adelanto.

-menos ramen-

-¡mo!, eres un teme-

-y tu un dobe, ahora dime que deseas comer-

-¿que tal sushi?-

-pues vale-

Se encaminaron al local donde vendían dicho alimento y pidieron, la limosina no llegaría por ellos asta dentro de media hora, asi que no había problema. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron por sus pedidos, al llegar comieron entre risas de Naruto, y comentarios mordaces de Sasuke.

Al acabar salieron del centro comercial en espera de la limosina, sentados en una de las jardineras del lugar, Sasuke miraba en dirección donde la limosina llegaría, asta que se percato de algo apoyado en su hombro.

Era la cabeza de naruto que descansaba cerrando los ojos, asta que escucho un sutil suspiro, dándole a entender que se había quedado dormido, mirando como inconcientemente, Naruto tomaba uno de sus brazos y entrelazándolo con el propio.

Sonrió, con un sonrojo un poco mas notorio en su rostro, apoyando su cabeza en la de naruto, y cerrando los ojos. Naruto era alguien muy especial para él, le hacia desarrollar ese sentimiento que hacia latir su corazón con insistencia, y sentir arañitas en su estomago, el cual según le había dicho su madre era _GUSTAR_. Naruto le hacia sentir eso por que simple y sencillamente **le gustaba**. Ese sentimiento que te hacia sentir **lleno**, te hacia ver a esa persona** especial**, estando a lado de **ese** alguien, pero Naruto _**NO ERA**_ solo un alguien, sino _**ERA**_ simplemente...Naruto.

**Sentimiento 5:** _CELOS_

* * *

Sasuke a sus 14 años ya era todo un adolescente, su mirada se volvió mas felina y había alcanzado una estatura alta, de dos cabezas de diferencia con su padre. Naruto ni se diga, era toda una lindura y que decir de los miles de admiradores y admiradoras que tenían.

Sasuke obvia mente no permitía que nadie -excepto él, claro esta- se acercara a naruto con una intención amorosa. Y es que como no hacerlo, siendo precisamente él, su novio.

En estos momentos, se encontraban en un sector de la escuela a fuera de la vista de los estorbos -como sasuke los llamaba- disfrutando de un momento intimo, bajo un árbol de cerezos, sasuke apoyado en el roble, mientras tenia a naruto entre sus brazos y recargado en él de frente, mirándose con intensidad.

Sasuke aun recordaba el como naruto llego a sus brazos, como lo tuvo en ese instante, y todo por no controlar sus emociones...

.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**RECUERDOS **_.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como todos los días sasuke se alistaba para irse a su colegio, rogando por que no hubiera nadie aun, para poder compartir un momento de soledad junto a él.

Desde sus doce años que había aceptado que gustaba de naruto, aunque este no lo supiera todavía, a pesar de todas las cosas que el discretamente hacia o decía a naruto, parecía que este solo lo veía como un juego entre amigos. Suspiro cansinamente, varias veces trato de darse por vencido en sus insinuaciones, pero una sola idea de que naruto se fuera lo hizo recapacitar.

Salio de su hogar no sin antes despedirse de sus padres, abordando la característica limosina negra que lo condució asta el colegio.

Entrando directamente a su salón donde se encontró con un distraído Naruto mirando las nubes por la ventana. Se acerco sigilosamente, llegando asta su lugar correspondiente y se llego donde él.

-¿dobe?- llamó.

Pero este no le respondió, se acercó mas y toco su hombro.

-¿naruto?-

-¿eh?, ¿nani?-

-¿qué te ocurre estas muy distraído?-

-¿he?, nada-

Sasuke se extrañó por la respuesta poco convincente que le había dado, pero a un asi no un insistió en presionarlo, los demás chicos comenzaron a llenar el salón y con ello, la peor pesadilla de sasuke.

-¡¡¡SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!-

Ese chillido espantoso le ensordeció sus oídos, para después sentir como algo o mejor dicho alguien se colgaba de su cuello. Miro mal a la causante de ello.

-suéltame sakura-

Respondió de mala manera pero la chica parecía inmune ante tales palabras y mirada.

-que crees sasuke-kun...¡soñé con tigo!-

-hn-

La chica parloteaba de lo que su sueño se había tratado, diciéndole que ella era una princesa de un castillo y él era su príncipe encantado. -Puras tonterías- pensó Sasuke.

-ne, sakura-chan, ¿por qué no lo sueltas ya?-

Tanto sasuke como sakura miraron con sorpresa a naruto, quien tenia su ceño finamente fruncido. La chica lo ignoro y se apego mas a un mosqueado sasuke.

-por que sasuke-kun es mío-

Y como si fuese una pesadilla, los sentidos de sasuke despertaron de golpe, y se soltó de la chica de manera brusca.

-yo NO soy tuyo-

-pe-pero sasuke-kun-

-pero nada, no eres mas que una chiquilla fastidiosa-

La chica se fue llorando saliendo del salón corriendo, mientras sasuke suspiraba, si que era pesada la tonta.

-sasuke-

-¿hn?-

-¿puedo abrasarte?-

Sasuke abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante tal pedido y miro con incredibilidad a naruto.

-si no quieres...no-ttebayo-

Naruto esperó una respuesta pero, obtuvo unos brazos enredándose alrededor de su cintura, miró con un notorio sonrojo al dueño de estos.

-sasuke...-

-abrásame dobe-

Asi lo hizo, envolvió sus delicados brazos por el cuello de sasuke, comprobando las diferencias de estatura que poseían.

-eres alto-ttebayo-

-¿que esperabas, que me quedara igual de chaparro que tu?-

-eres un grosero baka-

Con una de sus manos le dio un capón en la cabeza, sutilmente sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, sasuke solo suspiró con simpatía.

-¿ne, teme?-

-¿nani?-

-se que va a sonar fuera de si lo que te voy a preguntar, pero es por mera curiosidad-

-dime-

-estas enamorado de alguien?-

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a sasuke, no se esperaba una pregunta asi, ahora que le decía, ¿que era él precisamente de quien estaba enamorado?, opto por lo mas sencillo.

-si-

Naruto se silencio por un momento, como meditando la respuesta de sasuke, este lo miro esperando una respuesta ofensiva, pero no llego, a cambio recibió una sonrisa fingida.

-¿qué te pasa dobe?-

Naruto no contesto, solo se soltó sutilmente de sasuke, y se sentó en su lugar, a este ya no le quedo tiempo de averiguar que le pasaba a su rubio amigo por que el profesor había llegado, sin mas remedio retomo su lugar a su lado.

Las clases tomaron un ritmo normal asta que el profesor les había propuesto formar equipo, antes de que pudiera pedírselo a naruto el profesor volvió a hablar.

-no, esta vez yo formare los equipos-

Un estridente bullicio se produjo en el salón al ver que ninguno le tocaría con su mejor amigo.

-veamos...-miro su lista -Haruno estará con Uchiha-

La chica salto emocionada en su lugar, mientras el aludido maldecía una y mil veces a su querido profesor. Naruto agacho un poco su mirada.

-Inuzuka con Uzumaki-

Naruto miro a otro de sus amigos, kiba era un chico muy fiable, asi que solo sonrió a su compañero, esto paso a vista de sasuke, quien sintió coraje por la fortuna que tenia aquel sujeto.

Sin mas distribuidas las parejas se juntaron a través de sus butacas, sakura parloteaba de lo feliz que estaba con estar con sasuke, pero este solo miraba sin disimulo alguno a naruto y a su compañero, apretando fuertemente los puños cuando ambos se sonreían o se carcajeaban entre ellos.

El trabajo fue ameno, pero pesado, no por nada la clase de química era muy reconocida y que decir de su profesor instructor.

El timbre para el receso sonó y antes de que naruto pudiera siquiera salir, sasuke lo tomo fuertemente del brazo sin percatarse de que le hacia daño, arrastrándolo bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás alumnos asta llegar a un campus desolado.

Soltándolo bruscamente haciéndolo retroceder y chocando con un edificio a su espalda, naruto se sobaba su brazo mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra al culpable de su daño.

-¡¡sasuke!!, ¡¿se puede saber que te pasa-ttebayo?!-

Sasuke no respondió, se dio la vuelta un momento haciendo que naruto observara con mejor claridad la respiración entrecortada y acelerada de este.

Se preocupo ante tal reacción de su amigo pero no dijo nada, el también tenia un orgullo.

-me pasa...-

Su vos sono un poco gruesa, asustando un poco a naruto, quien solo se apego mas a la pared.

-me pasa que no puedo soportar el hecho de que estés por hay sonriéndole a cualquiera-

Naruto frunció el ceño y estubo apunto de reclamar pero sasuke lo interrumpio.

-¡me pasa, que por estupido que suene, me molesta que seas tan atento con otras personas que con migo!-

-pe...-

-¡¡¡nada, estoy arto de aparentar que las cosas están bien, estoy arto de que no te des cuenta de lo que siento!!!-

-sasuke...yo...-

-¡¡¡cállate!!!-

En un arrebato de emociones, sasuke se acerco a naruto tomándolo fuertemente del rostro plantándole un beso en los labios, este entró en un estado de shock, nunca se espero ese tipo de reacciones de parte de sasuke.

Él bajo de sus labios a su cuello donde de una manera no tan delicada mordió la suave piel de naruto haciéndolo chillar de dolor, intento apartarlo de si, le dolía que sasuke lo ultrajara de aquella manera, pero ala vez le gustaba, hacia tiempo que sentía algo muy fuerte por sasuke que no era simplemente a mistad, lo comparo con un sentimiento de hermandad, ya que el no tenia mas hermanos, pero no era eso, era mas fuerte.

Como la necesidad que sasuke sentía en ese momento por tener mas pegado a naruto contra él. Lo admitía le gustaba naruto pero entonces por que de su reacciono, se suponía que ese sentimiento, según le dijo su madre era lindo, era pacifico, era hermoso.

Entonces por que lo sentía sucio, ruin, despiadado, se sentía mal consigo mismo, y al fin callo en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Se separo lentamente de naruto, escuchando los sutiles sollozos que producía, se sintió fatal, miro con miedo el lugar donde le mordió, donde una gran mancha morada ya hacia reposada en ese pulcro cuello.

Retrocedió cuatro pasos, lo suficientemente lejos de naruto, mirándolo con miedo, con arrepentimiento, con dolor por sus actos. Naruto también lo miro con temor, con recelo, pero sobre todo, con un brillo incomparable en sus ojos.

Sasuke viro los ojos, no quería ver el desprecio que podría haber en ese rostro que le gustaba, seria lo mas doloroso que podría vivir asta el momento, el ser rechazado por alguien tan importante como naruto.

Escucho paso aproximarse hacia él y cerro sus ojos aun con su rostro ladeado, esperando una bofetada departe de su amigo.

Pero esta nunca llego, en cambio, un abraso cariñoso se abrió paso en sus sentidos. Naruto se abrasaba a el con fuerza, temiendo soltarlo y que desapareciera de su lado. Sasuke correspondió el abraso con miedo, con nervios asta que la suave voz de naruto lo hizo tranquilizarse un poco.

-tranquilo sasuke-

-pero...-

-no importa-

Con esa confesión sasuke temió lo peor, no quería perder a naruto, significaba tanto para él, sintió miedo una vez mas, pero este era mucho mas desgarrador, su pecho dolía, se sentía...rechazado.

-perdóname naruto-

Pidió no sabiendo que recibiría como respuesta, sintió sus ojos arder, se sentía arrepentido, temeroso...indefenso.

-sabes sasuke...hay algo que quiero decirte-

Las palabras de naruto sonaban como frágiles susurros en sus oídos, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el calido aliento de naruto, abrasándolo mas contra su pecho.

-te quiero sasuke-

Y en ese momento sasuke se relajo, sintió un estremecimiento atravesar por todo su cuerpo asta su pies, donde un rico hormigueo se abrió paso en todo su ser. Permitiéndose sonreír con alegría.

-te quiero sasuke y quiero que entiendas que eres el único chico que ocupa mi mente y corazón-

-yo también te quiero naruto-

Naruto sonrió, comenzando a llorar de alegría. Sasuke sintió su corazón latir con fervor casi sintiendo los latidos en sus oídos, se separo de naruto lentamente y este le miraba con la mirada cristalina, limpia, hermosa. Y sin poderlo evitar...lo beso.

Beso que fue correspondido al instante, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones de cariño que en sus pecho regocijaba. Se querían, pero de la manera mas intensa que no se podría comparar con nada.

Se separaron lentamente, mirándose con ojos soñolientos, mimándose con las carisias que se trasmitían a través de ese calido abraso, tomando esas pequeñas manos entre las suyas olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

Sasuke se inclino a la altura de naruto para susurrar en su oído algo.

-¿quieres ser mi novio?-

Tan directa fue la pregunta, sin vacilaciones de cualquier tipo, haciendo que un delicioso estremecimiento se abriera paso por todo el cuerpo de naruto, erizándole la piel, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar respondiendo de manera inmediata, sin pensamientos, sin dudas, solo con...sus sentimientos.

-hai...-

Y sasuke sonrió, llevando consigo a naruto por las jardineras traseras asta llegar a los fructuosos árboles, recargándose en uno donde estaba por seguro que las mirada de los imprudentes no podrían estar, viendo caer los pétalos rosados del cerezo sobre ellos, dándole un magnifico escenario al momento intimo que compartían abrasados, sin interrupciones, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y labios sonrientes, era todo un despliegue de emociones. Sintiéndose en paz el uno con el toro, completos...juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**FIN RECUERDOS**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces sasuke lo comprendió. El arrebato que tubo con naruto no fue otra cosa mas que _CELOS,_ ese sentimiento impuro que lo hizo dudar por un instante de su razón, de su propios **sentimientos**, de su propio **corazón**. Pero...¿por qué razón?...¿era a causa de naruto?...no..._**NO ERA**_ por naruto..._**ERA**_ por sus propios miedos e inseguridad...por que afín de cuentas naruto _**ERA**_ la razón de sus **alegrías**.

**Sentimiento 6:** _COMPRENCION_

* * *

Sasuke a sus 16 años se dio cuenta de que la vida era mas maravillosa si te ponías a observarla mejor. Y mas si tenias encuentros como estos como ahorita. Observando a naruto espalda a él, con solo una minúscula sabana cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mostrando su contorneada espalda y delineada cintura, era toda una maravilla, ¡y como no verlo!, naruto era maravilloso en todo los aspectos.

A sus dos años de noviazgo, jamás habían experimentado tal éxtasis como la noche anterior, y todo por una riña que habían tenido, ¡y valla que esa era la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas!.

Toco suavemente con sus pálidos dedos la tersa y suave piel de _**SU**_ rubio, ahora era suyo en _**TODOS**_ los conceptos. Siguió delineando con delicadeza su espalda tratando de no despertar a naruto, mientras suspiraba por enésima vez, jamás se había sentido tan completo como en esos momentos.

Sintió como naruto daba un suspiro entre sueños, aun sin despertarlo, no quería hacerlo, ver a naruto de aquella manera lo hacia estremecer y disfrutar como nunca y pensar que las cosas sucedieron de una manera poco convencional, los sentimientos si que eran muy fuertes en ellos...se sentían...llenos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**RECUERDOS**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día era nublado, en épocas de octubre el frió aun que mínimo ya se sentía, pero eso no quitaba que fuera su mes favorito, simple y sencillamente por que exactamente el día de hoy su rubio novio cumplía los 16 años, pero estaba en un duelo mental, él no era muy afán de mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos por Naruto, pero le parecía correcto que siendo su novio le regalara algo decente, del dinero no se preocupaba, pero no quería regalarle cualquier cosa que viniera de su bolsillo, no es que fuera avaro, pero quería regalarle algo...especial, hecho por él mismo, o que fuera de él mismo, como un tesoro personal...pero no sabia que.

También sabia que naruto no quería que gastara en regalos, por que este era muy modesto, no le gustaba hacerlo gastar, siempre inventaba cualquier excusa para que no gastara dinero. Se le hacia raro por que de pequeño no era asi, -debió ser por la vez que fueron al cine- pensó. Suspiró, no sabia que regalarle a su rubio y tampoco sabia como dárselo. Tal vez una cena a la luz de las estrellas y luna fueran suficientes, por que no quería algo llamativo, quería algo censillo como él y naruto.

Miró a un costado y se dio cuenta que el salón estaba vació, sentado en su butaca en la espera de su rubio, quien le dijo que iría al servicio antes de irse. Cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de esos últimos años, aparentemente eran los mas felices de su corta existencia, pero eran los mejores de eso no había duda.

Escucho un ruido, y abrió los ojos esperando a que fuera su rubio, y a si era, entrando trotando con esa sonrisa en sus labios carnosos, estirando los brazos asta llegar donde él para fundirse en un juvenal abrazo. Eran en esos momentos en los que deseaba que fueran eternos los momentos, pero desafortunadamente...no era asi.

-ne, sasuke ¿sabes que día es hoy?-

-si, lo se dobe-

-¡mo!, ni por que es mi cumpleaños dejas de insultarme-

-es costumbre-

-costumbre...-respondió apático.

-¿ya sabes que quieres hacer el día de tu cumpleaños?-

-sip-

-¿y bien?-

-quería cambiar un poco la rutina...-

-¿en que pensabas?-

-talvez debamos ir al cine-

Sasuke se quedo callado un momento. Después frunció el ceño con un poco de enojo reflejado en sus varoniles pero perfectas facciones.

-¿cómo que ir al cine?-

-si-

-¿pero según entiendo a ti no te gusta que gaste?-

-solo por hoy-

-abecés no te entiendo naruto-

-sasuke, no melodramátices, es solo una opción-

-¡¿una opción?!-

-¡¡si una opción y no me levantes la voz!!-

-¡¡¡yo levanto la voz cuando se me da mi puta gana!!!-

-¡¡¡no seas grosero!!!-

-¡¡¡soy todo lo grosero que quiero!!!-

-¡¡¡sasuke no me hagas pegarte!!!-

-¡¡¡inténtalo!!!-

-oigan chicos...¿pueden parar ya?, sus gritos se oyen asta abajo-

Tanto sasuke y naruto miraron hacia la tercera voz que entraba por la puerta, sasuke frunció el ceño al saber de quien se trataba. Ese varón que entro apenas hace un año, de mirada falsa como su sonrisa, igual a él pero a la vez tan diferente, de nombre Sai. Ese que estaba interesado en _su_ novio.

-¡sai!-

Ambos morenos miraron al rubio quien esbozaba una falsa sonrisa, a criterio y razón de ambos. Sasuke no le gusto para nada, por que significaba que algo le ocurría a su dobe. Para su sorpresa y la de sai, naruto se acercó a este, amarrándolo del brazo muy campantemente mientras le miraba con falsa ilusión, sai se fascino ante la cercanía, mientras sasuke se desbocaba por los celos que lo carcomían en ese momento.

Se sentía de cierta manera traicionado, de un arrebato de furia, tomo sus cosas y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a los dos compinches y despues se retiro a su hogar, sin siquiera despedirse de naruto, quien agacho la mirada un tanto arrepentido de sus actos. No esperaba que sasuke reaccionara asi, pero tarde se dio cuenta que su noviazgo ya no era igual como cuando eran niños, esto era cosa seria.

Pero Sai dándose cuenta de esto, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-¿qué ocurre naruto?-

Naruto lo miro con falsa sonrisa, que poco convenció al experto en estas.

-etto, nada, me tengo que ir-

Pero sai lo detuvo antes de que se fuera.

-¿por qué no vamos a una cafetería a tomar un postre?-

-yo...no creo que...-

-vamos, solo como amigos-

-pero-

-Además, ¿estas de cumpleaños no?-

-etto...-

-acéptalo como mi regalo-

Naruto lo medito unos momentos asta que por fin acepto. Y asi ambos se fueron a la cafetería mas cercana.

* * *

Sasuke llegaba a su mansión con el humor de perros, al entrar en su cuarto de manera brusca soltó sus cosas en su escritorio para después con frustración tirarse sobre su cama bocabajo. Se sentía fatal, en ese momento quería hasta morirse, bufo de forma estridente, le molestaba cuando naruto se comportaba de manera infantil, ¿acaso no podía entender que su relación era cosa seria?, por que por mas que trataba ¿no surtía efecto?.

Después de meditar por unos cuantos minutos, decidió salir de su mansión, no necesitaba que el chofer lo llevara, ya que su padre le había regalado un convertible deportivo de la mejor marca y modelo, y todo pulcramente pintado de negro...su color favorito.

Abordo en el mientras las puertas del porche se habrían, pocas veces había usado ese auto para momentos especiales como pasear con naruto por la ciudad. Pero esta vez iba por algo totalmente diferente, iba a recuperar a su dobe.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, por la calle, siendo prácticamente acompañado por el detestable de su copia barata, dirigiéndose asta el centro comercial, tomo una ruta mas corta de modo que naruto no lo viera y se dirigió a dicho lugar, estacionándose en un lugar poco visible. Cuando bajo, se encamino al centro y espero asta que su novio y el otro llegaran, los cuales no demoraron mucho, sasuke los siguió con la mirada esperando su siguiente movimiento. Estos se encaminaron al cine, miro la expresión de su rubio y se le notaba triste, mientras sai parecía indiferente. Los vio escoger una película y cuando fueron por las golosinas, se encamino a la taquilla comprando de igual manera el mismo boleto.

Lentamente los siguió asta la sala ubicando donde se sentarían, entró pero no se sentó, había sido descubierto, pero no por su rubio ingenuo, sino por sai, quien susurro algo en el oído de naruto -cosa que le molesto de sobremanera- para después encaminarse donde él, hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su oído.

-él realmente te quiere, no limites ese sentimiento, consiéntelo de vez en cuando, no te hará daño-

-¿por qué me dices esto?-

-por que desde un principio sabia que mi batalla estaba perdida-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-me refiero, que naruto solo tiene ojos y cariño para ti-

Sin mas que decir se fue, dejándolo parado en el mismo lugar con un sentimiento de alivio floreciendo por cada rincón de su piel, formo una sonrisa amistosa y se encamino donde su novio quien miraba atento la película.

-sai, tardaste tanto, ¿qué estabas haciendo?-

Pero no hubo contestación, Naruto sintió como era tomado de su hombro derecho asta ser ladeado al lado izquierdo mientras era abrasado, con temor miro con dirección donde creía que estaría sai, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a su novio sasuke.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-

Por tal grito recibió una reprimenda por el publico general presente en el lugar, naruto agacho la mirada apenado mientas pedía perdón.

-¿qué haces aquí teme? -susurró bajito.

-a pasármela bien-

-¿dónde esta sai?-

-haces muchas preguntas, mejor ponte a ver la película-

-no me desvíes el tema, teme- le miro enfadado.

-se fue -

-¿cómo que se fue?-

-si, se fue-

-¿no lo habrás...?-

-deja de imaginarte cosas y mejor ve la película-

Sin mas que agregar naruto viro la mirada hacia la pantalla mientras sonreía con un maravilloso sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas, prefería mil beses pasar ese momento con su sasuke que con cualquier persona, por muy amigo suyo que fuera. Este sintió como su mano que descansaba en el hombro de naruto era entrelazaba con la propia, también sonrió, no se necesito de nada mas...solo ese momento de intimidad y silencio para desirce en silencio un...lo siento.

* * *

Torpemente entraron a la habitación de sasuke, tropezando con cuanta cosa se encontraran en el piso, pero sin cortar su apasionado beso.

Hace mas de media hora que la película había terminado, ambos llegaron a la casa del moreno que tan solo pisar la entrada, naruto se lanzo a los brazos de sasuke, mientras devoraba sus labios, conduciéndolo a su propia habitación, donde en estos momentos se debatían en una lucha de lenguas entrelazadas. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de hablar se hizo presente.

-¿naruto?-

-quiero hacerlo sasuke-

-¿pero...?-

-usaremos protección...¿traes?-

-si, pero...-

-sasuke...me siento listo, de verdad quiero hacerlo y mas si es contigo-

-pero es nuestra primera vez, ¿no la quieres mas especial?-

-no...quiero entregarme a ti sasuke- le tomo las manos -quiero que me sientas en tu totalidad, que me digas que me quieres mientras tomas mi cuerpo...te quiero en mi sasuke-

-sabes que una vez que inicie esto...¿no hay marcha atrás...verdad?-

-si...lose, pero aun asi quiero hacerlo...te quiero sasuke-

-y yo a ti naruto-

No hizo falta mas, sasuke miro a los ojos a naruto, buscando en ellos su seguridad y permiso, al encontrar en ellos el cariño que naruto le profesaba, dio un paso adelante a su relación. Sabia que era un paso muy grande y que corrían demasiados riesgos por ser su primera vez, la parte buena de ello era que a ambos los habían instruido muy bien en ese tipo de temas, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento, un error podía desatarse.

-naruto...¿sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar no?-

-correré el riesgo con gusto sasuke-

Este medito unos minutos, bajo la atenta mirada de naruto. Sonriendo levemente antes de contestar.

-entonces yo lo correré contigo-

No hizo falta mas, ambos se fundieron en un beso que clamaban sentimientos del contrario. Sasuke condujo a naruto a su cama, donde lo tumbó con delicadeza, besándolo con cuidado disfrutando de su sabor, para abrirse paso hacia su cuello. Los suspiros de naruto llenaban no solo los oídos de sasuke, sino también la habitación, sasuke pensó que era una ventaja que sus padres estuvieran de viaje de negocios, sino se metería en problemas. Subió asta su oído donde lamió con pasión el lóbulo de su oreja. Para después susurrarle.

-tu ropa me estorba-

-entonces...retírala-

Lo hizo a un ritmo lento, mientras miraba fijamente a naruto, quien a cada prenda que este desprendía suspiraba con devoción, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran mas de lo habitual por el éxtasis. Una vez desecha de las prendas superiores del rubio, descendió sus labios asta rozarle la piel, repartiendo besos por su clavícula asta descender a sus pezones, los cuales devoro uno a uno, endureciéndolos y dejando que su saliva descansara en ellos, para después hacer que esta recorriera un camino a través de su torso asta llegar a su vientre, evitando que bajara mas por los molestos pantaloncillos.

Naruto suspiro con excitación jadeando de manera queda, disfrutando de los tibios labios de su varón y el ardor que estos provocaban en su piel, necesitaba mas, quería sentirlo en su totalidad tomo con su mano, la melena azabache de su novio, mientras lo acariciaba con fervor. Sasuke no necesito explicación alguna ni razón de lo que naruto deseaba por que él lo sabia, sin mas con sus manos comenzó a desabrochar los shorts de naruto mientras sutilmente los retiraba de su cuerpo y con ellos la ropa interior, dejando expuesto en su totalidad el perfecto cuerpo de este.

-sa-sasuke-

-todo esta bien, vamos bien naru-

No se dijo mas, naruto sonrió cerrando los ojos y esperando por sentir mas de sasuke, este no lo hizo esperar. Lentamente besó su glande delicadamente, descendiendo por su base y alrededores deleitándose con los gemidos mas sonoros que soltaba. Dejo de torturarlo al momento que con su caliente y vivas lengua recorrió toda su extensión asta llegar a la punta, jugueteando en esta para agonía de naruto quien quería sentir mas. No lo hizo esperar, metiendo de un solo y fino movimiento su miembro a su boca, disgustando en su totalidad su longitud.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-

Naruto se desahogo gritando el nombre de sus sasuke cuando una fuerte oleada de placer lo invadió, el vaivén se produjo con un ritmo lento, esperando que naruto le rogara por mas, asta que lo hiciera desfallecer.

-mas...mas...sasuke....mas-

Y perdiendo un poco el control de sus razones, aceleró el ritmo, haciendo que los gemidos de naruto se escucharan por toda la estancia, inundando sus sentidos mientras continuaba con su faena. Naruto sentía que en cualquier momento moriría por las placenteras y extensas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, era su primera vez y pensó que eso era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Se sentía desfallecer, las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban cada cierto tiempo su espina dorsal, haciendo que su glande punzara, le indicaban que algo iba a pasar, no pudo descifrar que era, pero la necesidad de que eso pasara hacia que su vista y mente se bloqueara.

Sasuke comenzó a saborear el pre-semen que naruto liberaba, indicándole que estaba apunto de terminar, aceleró el ritmo de modo que los gemidos de naruto se produjeran de manera mas estridente, convirtiéndolos casi en gritos de desesperación, asta que solo después llego...todo. Sintió su garganta obstruida por un espeso liquido, lo trago con gusto mientras lamía los restos del semen de naruto de su miembro, debía reconocer que de cierta manera le había gustado, ese sabor poco característico, imaginándolo de otra manera...se equivocó, por que el semen de naruto no sabia salado, sabia dulce...como él.

Se incorporo un poco para gatear encima de naruto, sonriendo por su condición, respiraba apresuradamente pero a la vez entrecortado, mientras mantenía sus ojos entrecerrados por el vigor de sentirse liberado, con sus mejillas ardiendo por el calor que inundaba su cuerpo desnudo. Fue una experiencia sin igual, algo que quería repetir todos los días, algo a lo que quería hacerse adicto.

Se miraron y sin decir palabra se abrieron paso a continuar. Sasuke se quito la ropa dejando a la vista de naruto su fornido cuerpo de joven-adolescente, -atlético- fue como naruto lo definió. Se acercó a su buró a lado de la cama y del cajón saco un pequeño bote y un condón. Naruto sabia que era eso, por que el también tenia un bote igual, era lubricante, en su clase de sexualidad se los repartieron, pero a él no le dieron condones, sino pastillas anticonceptivas.

Sasuke con delicadeza aplico un poco de la viscosa sustancia en una de sus manos, lo que menos quería era lastimar a naruto y mas sabiendo que era su primera vez. Lo esparció por sus dedos dejando que este penetrara un poco en su piel. Miro a naruto quien lo miraba expectante e impaciente y le sonrió.

-abre las piernas naruto-

Este asi lo hizo, sin alegar o reclamar nada. A sasuke se le figuró que la posición de naruto estaba un poco baja, busco con su mirada un cogin que le fuera útil y al encontrarlo lo tomo con su mano limpia.

-naru, lebanta un poco las caderas-

-¿para que?-

-para poner este cogin en tu cadera, por que la posición en la que estas se me hace un poco incomoda-

Naruto ya no pregunto, solo hizo lo que sasuke le pidió, cuando ya estuvo acomodado, volvió a abrir las piernas, dejando a la vista de su novio su estrecho esfínter. Sasuke suspiro hondo antes de continuar, asta que se sintió seguro prosiguió. Lentamente y con cierto tiempo, sasuke metió un dedo en el recto de naruto, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

-due...le-

-lo se, pero debes aguantar, ya sabíamos que dolería la primera vez-

-ha...i-

Y resistiendo las ganas de llorar y el nudo que se formo en su garganta continuó, sabia que sasuke seria cuidadoso con él, por eso no temía. Cuando este sintió que su dedo -el cual lo metía en un ritmo circulatorio- entraba y salía con mas facilidad, procedió a meter otro, recibiendo un grito desgarrador de parte de naruto, paró de momento y lo miro temeroso. Naruto sonrió con una mueca amarga en su rostro.

-si...gue-

-pero...-

-te quiero...en mi...sasu..ke-

Simas que decir, sasuke continuo aun escuchando los leves quejidos de su rubio. Minutos mas tarde, sintió el esfínter de naruto menos contraído y al final procedió a meter el ultimo dedo. Recibiendo un fuerte gemido ahogado de parte de este. Eso lo alentó un poco a seguir.

Cuando lo considero apropiado procedió a dar el ultimo paso. Retiró delicadamente sus dedo, recibiendo una leve queja por parte de su rubio. Con cuidado, rompió con la yema de sus dedos el envoltorio del condón y lo abrió, mientras guiaba una de sus manos a su duro miembro y lo frotaba un poco, tomo la vulvita del condón y lo posó sobre su glande, desarrollándolo cuidadosamente soltando la vulvita cuando lo termino de desenrollar en su base, era incomodo debía reconocerlo, pero era por su seguridad.

Naruto quien miraba todo el proceso de sasuke, sonrió con cariño. Sasuke era muy cuidadoso con él, olvidando su propia excitación para atenderlo a él...para darle placer. Sasuke se inclino mas contra naruto cuando estuvo listo, mirándolo a los ojos, pidiendo permiso en silencio para seguir. Su petición fue respondida con una sonrisa vivaz y cariñosa donde naruto le habría mas paso hacia su cuerpo deseandolo con frenesí.

-entra sasuke-

Sasuke sonrió con ternura y se acomodo mejor entre las piernas de naruto colocando la punta de su miembro con su mano en el dilatado esfínter del rubio.

-voy a entrar...-

Susurro esas ultimas palabras, para sentir como naruto se abrasaba a él. Sonrió y produjo presión con su mano, metiendo con un poco de esfuerzo su miembro por el dilatado lugar. Debía admitir que era tortuoso, pero a la vez la gloria, era una sensación que no se podía expresar con palabras, se sentía tan...unido a naruto, tan vivo, tan protegido.

Naruto se quejo un poco, los dedos no tenían comparación alguna con el miembro desarrollado de sasuke. Sentía como la dures de este hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por entrar en él, consiguiéndolo de apoco, haciéndolo sentir que sus paredes eran abiertas con algo de fuerza, sintió el miembro punzar dentro de si, era una sensación maravillosa. Sabia que sasuke lo hacia con cuidado procurando no lastimarlo mas, esperando pacientemente hasta que le diera su señal...y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Con un sutil movimiento movió sus caderas, aferrándose mas al cuello de su novio, centras este comenzaba con el suave vaivén. Hasta que minutos después la necesidad de sentir ese miembro rozar mas fuertemente en su interior lo hizo perder la cordura, meneando sus caderas al ritmo comtrario de cómo lo hacia sasuke.

-mas...sasu-ke...mas...qui-ero...mas-

-ha-hai-

Sasuke acostó a naruto en la cama, irguiéndose un poco asta quedar hincado, sujetando con ambas manos la cadera de naruto y entrando y saliendo a un ritmo mas frenético y fuerte. Escuchaban con claridad el ruido que el sexo de sasuke hacia cuando entraba y salía, además del fuerte golpeteo del trasero de naruto contra su pelvis. Era una sensación tan maravillosa y excitante, jamás creyeron que el sexo seria asi de intenso y delicioso.

Sasuke se sentía desfallecer, mientras leves espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, indicándolo que pronto terminaría, naruto también lo sintió e inconcientemente comenzó a contraer su esfínter. Sasuke se sintió morir en esos momentos, sentía los espasmos de la entrada de naruto envolverle su miembro sin piedad, clamando que llegaran al final.

Y asi, ambos con un fuerte gemido que les desgarro sus gargantas, se vinieron al mismo tiempo, naruto mancho su abdomen junto con el de su novio, mientras este se corría en el condón, cayendo exhausto enzima del rubio, tratando de regular sus entrecortadas respiraciones.

A los pocos minutos que lograron estabilizarse un poco, sasuke salio del interior de naruto, cayendo boca arriba en la cama aun lado de este. Retirándose con lentitud el condón, enrollándolo y tirándolo en el cesto de basura cerca de su cama. Se ladeo asta quedar frente a un agotado y soñoliento naruto, tomándolo en sus brazos apegándolo a su pecho sudoroso. Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia se abrazo a él, sintiendo el acompasado ritmo de sus corazones al latir.

-fue...la experiencia mas hermosa...de mi vida-ttebayo-

-hai-

-hay que hacerlo mas seguido-

-dobe-

Se sonrieron con cariño y ternura fundiéndose en un ultimo beso antes de caer dormidos a los brazos de la noche.

Esa noche dos almas se unieron mas que nunca y con ello dos corazones felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**FIN RECUERDOS**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke suspiro con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que naruto era muy importante para el, y que por nada en el mundo quería **perderlo**, por esa razón, ese día cuando despertó se **dio cuenta** de que debía tener mas _COMPRENCION_ con él, por que no todos los días se cumplen años. Naruto _**NO ERA**_ un simple juego para él...no...el era mucho mas que eso, Naruto _**ERA**_ su razón para ser **feliz**...

**SENTIMIENTO 7: **_AMOR_

Según las experiencias de la vida, el compartir tu espacio, tu tiempo, tu hogar y sobre todo tu vida con otra persona, era algo que a Sasuke, quien a sus 18 años, le parecía algo ilógico, ¿por que para estar con alguien se requería un papel donde certificaban que estaban unidos?, simplemente podían vivir juntos y ya...

Pero, el solo hecho de que esa persona era importante para él, le lleva a cometer cosas que ni él mismo creía que aria, por las que tantas veces dijo "_yo no lo are"_...

Y velo ahí, felizmente casado con nada mas y nada menos que con...Naruto. Si, ese noviecillo suyo adicto a los dulces de personalidad tímida y alborotadora, aquel al que muchas veces llevo a su casa con plan meloso, disfrutándolo haciendo el amor mas de tres veces en una sola ocasión.

Y solamente por que simple y sencillamente lo adoraba, ¡y como no adorarlo!, si era todo un amor de doncel. Era su novio -ahora esposo-, su amigo, su amante, su...todo. Le gustaba recorrer su piel con sus blancas manos, y sentirlo abajo de si cuando lo tomaba, le gustaba sentir a Naruto íntimamente.

y en esta ocasión...no era diferente, por que, acostados en esa gran cama de esa lujosa habitación la cual reservaron para cumplir como dios manda la luna de miel en la ciudad de París, se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, descansando cómodamente, él prácticamente ya estaba despierto, pero su esposo aun dormía entre su brazos.

Sasuke, mirando aun en cama, atreves de ese gran ventanal con terraza, observando la luna brillar en todo su esplendor dando un toque pacifico a la ocasión, era todo lo que lo acompañaba en esos momentos. Suspiró y cerro los ojos mientras lo hacia aun con esos recuerdos frescos en su cabeza, sonrió con cierta arrogancia al acordarse de algo, que al parecer, le causaba gracia. Sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por ellos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**RECUERDOS**___.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día era soleado en su totalidad, las clases habían comenzado. Sasuke se comenzó a preparar para salir hacia la universidad, era su segundo semestre en medicina. Una carrera que le trajo muchísimos problemas, ya que su padre quería que siguiera con el negocio de la familia y heredara sus empresas, Sasuke no le importó, simplemente lo ignoró.

Terminado de alistarse, salió hacia el pórtico donde su convertible lo esperaba, amaba ese coche, simplemente por que en el, había tenido muchos encuentros íntimos con su novio Naruto. Por esa razón lo amaba.

Partió en dirección a la mansión de Naruto, donde lo mas seguro es que este lo estuviera esperando afuera. Tal y como predijo, ya se encontraba recargado en la puerta, pero no estaba...solo.

-¡¡¡DEJENME EN PAZ!!!-

-vamos lindo doncel, se amable con nosotros y te trataremos bien-

El sujeto estaba a punto de tomarlo de la cintura cuando una mano lo detuvo, él, molesto, miro al miserable quien se atrevió a interrumpirlo, encontrándose con la cara sumamente molesta de Sasuke, quien sin esperar nada, le propino un golpe con puño cerrado al sujeto.

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!-

El grito de Naruto retumbo en toda la cuadra, posando sus manos en su boca, observando como los otros dos acompañantes del indeseado, se lanzaban contra él nombrado. De inmediato, los guardias de la mansión salieron viendo por espectáculo, como Sasuke, se encargaba de los tres sujetos, recibiendo de vez en cuando uno que otro golpe en el rostro o partes de su cuerpo.

Los uniformados intercedieron en la pelea y separaron a los cuatro, evitando que se mataran entre ellos, sobretodo por la expresión de furia en el rostro siempre sereno de Sasuke.

Cuando las autoridades mayores llegaron, se llevaron a los tres sujetos que, Naruto describía como sus acosadores, llevándolos al departamento policiaco, mientras los indeseados alegaban que se vengarían jurando que los matarían, ante esto, los policías, los llevaron detenidos.

Naruto, con la angustia y preocupación impregnados en sus llorosos ojos azules, que de vez en cuando derramaban lagrimas, llevó a un aun molesto Sasuke a su habitación, sentándolo en su cama mientras salía en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. No tardo tanto en regresar encontrando de igual manera a su novio con el ceño bastante fruncido y con la cabeza un poco agachada y que decir de las múltiples heridas de su rostro y cuerpo.

Abrió la caja y saco un desinfectante y unas torundas, remojándolas y pasándolas por las heridas de Sasuke, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, hipando del mismo llanto.

-gomen ne...-

El susurro casi impredecible que había dado, capto la atención de Sasuke, que levanto su mirada, dejando de fruncir el ceño al ver la expresión de dolor en ese rostro que tanto quería. Sonrió con ternura y lo atrajo hacia si, tomándolo de las caderas, haciendo que este lo abrazara como si sus vida dependiera de ellos, mientras sus sollozos que volvían mas fuertes y continuos.

-ya Naru...no paso nada...-

-de...demo-

-shhh...no digas nada-

Naruto cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por el fresco aroma a lavanda que el cuerpo de Sasuke despedía, le gustaba esa escancia, le gustaba todo de Sasuke. Y por ello, tenia temor de...perderlo.

-Sa-Sasuke, prome-teme que es-estarás con migo siempre-

-lo prometo-

-y nu-nunca me dejaras solo-

-nunca...-

-te qui-quiero...-

-yo también, mi kitsune-

Se separaron un poco para mirarse a los ojos y proceder a sellar la promesa con un beso, cargado de sentimientos puros que ni con la más poderosa arma podrían destruir. Se separaron y Sasuke tomo el rostro de Naruto, borrando sus lágrimas con sus labios.

-dobe...se nos hará tarde-

-teme...-reprochó - no tengo ganas de asistir-

-vale, entonces nos quedaremos aquí, en tu habitación, pegando nuestros cuerpos desnudos y disfrutándonos el uno al otro... ¿que te parece?-

-mejor te acuestas un rato mientras tu cuerpo se estabiliza y te busco algo para el dolor-

-¿acaso no quieres estar con migo?-

-no es eso, simplemente no creo que sea conveniente y menos con las heridas que tienes-

El silencio reino en la habitación, ninguno comentó ya nada. Sasuke se levanto con una leve mueca en el rostro, y se acerco a Naruto tomándolo de la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos, al instante el rubio se ruborizo.

-duerme con migo un ratito ¿si?-

-teme...pareces un niño consentido-

Se sonrieron mutuamente por el comentario. Se abrazaron con más fuerza y se miraron con devoción y cariño.

-anda...-

-esta bien...pero solo un ratito...-

-hai...-

Caminando hacia atrás, Sasuke se dejo caer en la cama, aun abrazando al rubio, haciendo que este callera sobre su cuerpo, provocándole un poco de dolor.

-¡teme, no debiste hacer eso!-

-no importa...quiero sentirte cerca-

Naruto ya no dijo mas, preocupado, se trato de levantar pero los débiles y tiernos susurros que Sasuke le dedicaba lo hacían sonrojar, sonrió mientras se acomodo lo mejor que pudo sobre Sasuke, evitando lastimarlo, procediendo a conciliar el sueño. Quedándose dormidos después de unos minutos.

* * *

Sasuke entro al despacho donde se encontraba su madre, su padre no se encontraba por que estaba arreglando unos asuntos de negocios con su hermano Itachi. Carraspeó un poco su garganta haciendo que su madre despegara sus ojos de la lectura y lo mirara.

-¿que sucede Sasu-chan?-

Sasuke bufo un poco, no era que le molestara que su madre lo llamara "Sasu-chan", pero es que, ya no era un niño...

-quisiera preguntarte algo madre-

-¿que sucede?-

Sasuke se sentó aun lado de su madre donde esta le indico, suspirando lentamente cerrando los ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir lo que hace meses quería decir.

-quiero casarme con Naruto...-

Lo soltó de corrido, haciendo que un silencio denso reinara la estancia, miro a su madre esperando respuesta, esta tenia una expresión de sorpresa e incredibilidad. Sasuke resoplo con fastidio, de haber sabido que su madre no le tendría respuesta, mejor se hubiese quedado callado.

-eso es....-

La voz de su madre lo saco de sus pensamientos poniéndole atención a lo que diría. Esta de apoco fue adquiriendo un extraño brillo en sus ojos que extrañamente izo temblar un poco a Sasuke.

-¡¡¡¡KIIIIIAAAAA FANTASTICO!!!-

Tal vez para Sasuke esa no fue la reacción que hubiese esperado de su madre, pero era una respuesta positiva a su petición.

-¡kiia!, no sabes lo mucho que esperado este momento, dime ¿cuando se lo dirás?-

Sasuke encarno una ceja, mirando con cierta extrañeza a su madre... ¿era su imaginación o...su madre estaba loca? .Cerró los ojos, dejando esa pregunta a un lado al no encontrar una respuesta razonable.

Miró a su madre segundos después de salir de sus pensamientos encarándola y viendo como esta estaba ansiosa por su respuesta.

-aun no lo se...-

-¿como que no lo sabes?-

-lo que sucede es...que primero quería comentárselo a ustedes, para saber si están desacuerdo y después se lo pediría a él-

Su madre lo meditó un momento poniendo una expresión seria, demostrando el gran parecido que Sasuke tenia con ella.

-si nosotros te dijéramos que no nos parece... ¿que arias?-

-obviamente no los obedecería, pero me lo pondrían más fácil si lo aceptaran-

Mikoto sonrió complacida. Estaba completamente orgullosa de su hijo.

-por mi no hay problema y dudo que con tu padre tampoco, solo quedaría que le avisáramos a tu hermano Itachi-

-¿tenemos que invitarlo a él?-

-Sasuke...es tu hermano, es tiempo de que se vean, se tratan como desconocidos-

-no es mi culpa que a mis cinco años y sus diez años nos separáramos-

Su madre callo y frunció un poco el ceño, ¡¿la estaba culpando de ello?!, mientras Sasuke sonreía con prepotencia.

-de todas formas tu hermano vendrá y punto, eso o...no hay boda-

Sasuke rodo los ojos por el tonto comentario infantil de su madre, pero mejor, no hacerla enojar.

-vale-

-bien... ¿ya compraste las alianzas?-

-no, ni siquiera le he dado uno de compromiso-

-pero que lento eres hijo-

Sasuke miro a su madre con cierta impresión, preguntándose si su madre quería aparentar menos años de los que tiene en realidad, adaptando personalidad tan...juveniles.

-como sea ahora mismo vas y compras el anillo de compromiso, se lo pides durante una cena romántica con velas aromáticas y quien sabe, tal ves finalicen con su primera vez...-

Sasuke agacho su mirada con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, su madre lo miro extrañada.

-¿que pasa?, ¿no te gusta?-

-no... es eso...-

-¿entonces?-

-es que...eso de la primera vez...-

-¿que pasa con ello?-

-dudo...que sea, primera vez...-

Mikoto no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos tratando de razonar lo que las palabras de su hijo significaban. Después de unos cuantos segundos, su boca se abrió de la impresión al captar en si el significado de esas palabras.

-ósea que...-

-si...nuestra primera vez...fue a los dieciséis-

-o por dios-

Todo quedo en silencio, Sasuke no decía nada por pena, y su madre por la impresión. Después de un rato, Mikoto sonrió con algo de preocupación mirando a Sasuke quien la miraba dudoso.

-¿usaron protección verdad?-

-desde el principio, el chiste era no embarazar a Naruto-

-uf...es un alivio, bueno, eso no es tan...malo después de todo, tu sigue mi recomendación de la cena y todo lo demás y veraz que Naruto te dará un si-

Mikoto sonrió con cariño y beso la mejilla de Sasuke para depuse salir de la estancia, una vez a fuera cerro los ojos posando sus manos en forma de puño cerca de su boca que tenia una sonrisa picara.

-¡¡¡KIAAA lo sabia!!!-

Gritó en voz baja y se retiro con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro pensando que no fue escuchada. Dentro de la estancia, Sasuke miró la puerta con cierto escepticismo, le daba la razón a su padre, su madre estaba más loca de lo que pensaba...

* * *

Otro día de escuela más y Sasuke hacia su práctica en el anfiteatro de la universidad, haciendo una incisión en el cadáver postrado en la mesa quirúrgica. Procediendo a ser una abertura en el centro del pecho asta el vientre, sacando de ahí el hígado derecho del difunto, haciendo una sutura y después acomodarlo, para finalmente grapar la abertura dejando el cadáver cubierto con una sabana blanca, saliendo del lugar con órgano en mano.

Llego asta el laboratorio medico, donde unos cuantos jóvenes comenzaban con sus investigaciones. Se sentía abatido, tenia sueño, y como no tenerlo si el día anterior se la paso buscando un anillo perfecto para comprometerse con Naruto. Después de buscar y buscar, finalmente lo había encontrado, solo esperaba que valiera la pena.

-hola Sasuke-kun-

Una voz chillona que conocía a la perfección lo saco de sus pensamientos Narutescos, mirando con cierto fastidio a la dueña de esta, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Haruno. La chica obsesionada con su persona desde años atrás. No diría que le agradaba por que ciertamente la despreciaba, solo por el hecho de que cada vez que Naruto se encontraba solo, esta, le iba a decir cestas de mentiras que la chica sola se había montado, haciendo que en algunas ocasiones discutieran entre ellos.

-¿que quieres?-

Su voz sonó cortante e irritada, la chica ni se inmuto, se acerco mas a él con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, Sasuke prefirió ignorarla.

-Sasuke-kun... ¿no te gustaría tener una cita con migo?-

Miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de enojo en el rostro...después de meditarlo un poco, su expresión cambio a una totalmente hipócrita.

-claro...cuando quieras-

La chica ilusionada y pensando que tendría a su "Sasuke-kun" para ella sola, sonrió con ilusión y después se acerco un poco mas a él.

-¿te parece esta tarde a las ocho de la noche?-

-claro...-

-nos veremos entonces en el centro comercial que esta en el centro-

-claro...-

La chica tuvo la intención de besarlo pero Sasuke se quito, la chica no dijo nada y se fue. Sasuke saco su móvil, marcando un número que ya sabia de memoria.

_-/moshi-moshi.../-_

-¿Naru eres tú?-

_-/¿quien mas si no teme?....¿que pasa?/-_

-necesito pedirte permiso-

_-/¿permiso?...¿para que-ttebayo?/-_

-necesito cumplir una mini venganza y quiero que estés consiente de ello por si acaso te llegan a decir algo malo las malas lenguas-

_-/me asustan esas venganzas tuyas...¿de que va y quien es la victima?/-_

-Haruno Sakura...-

_-/.........creo imaginar que es lo que me pedirás, pero no me agrada en lo mas mínimo/-_

-por eso te estoy hablando...para que no lo malinterpretes-

_-/dime...¿por que te quieres vengar de ella?/-_

-por que no permito que nadie se meta con lo que me pertenece-

Sasuke sonrió al imaginarse a Naruto con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

_-/.................nada mas no la beses/-_

-créeme, ni muerto lo aria-

_-/vale...confió en ti...te quiero/-_

-y yo a ti mi kitsune-

Cuando la llamada terminó, Sasuke sonrió con malicia, ahora pondría su venganza en práctica....

* * *

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se encontraban en un restaurante al que a él le parecía...muy..."rosa y ñoño", con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro dejo que la cena transcurriera tranquila. La chica ya estaba por terminar, Sasuke solo esperaba a que lo hiciera.

-¿terminaste Sakura?-

-hai Sasuke-kun-

la chica se sonrojo ante la mirada hipócritamente seductora que Sasuke le dirigía. Una vez pagada la cuenta, salieron del lugar comenzando a caminar hacia el parque que se encontraba en unas cuantas cuadras, llegando asta unas bancas, se sentaron a contemplar la noche. Sakura estaba nerviosa, y Sasuke disimuladamente sonreía con maldad, la hora había llenado.

-¿ne, Sakura?-

-dime, Sasuke-kun-

-¿por que te gusto?-

La chica enmudeció un poco, le daba pena y no sabia como contestar esa pregunta, cerró sus ojos y dejo que las palabras fluyeran.

-me gustas por que era muy atractivo Sasuke-kun, además de que eres una buena persona, tienes muchas oportunidades en la vida-

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la peligrosa, entendía a la perfección de que se trataba lo que ella tenia, sonrió con prepotencia y maldad la hora se estaba acercando.

-¿nada más por eso te gusto?-

-..hai-

Sasuke se levanto y se posiciono frente a Sakura encarándola.

-es muy...gentil de tu parte decirme las razones del por que te gusto, pero creo que no son las palabras que yo esperaba-

La chica lo miro con la duda impregnada en sus ojos verdes.

-¿sabes por que tu a mi NO me gustas?-

La chica enmudeció, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-por que no eres mas que una chiquilla caprichosa a la cual sus papis la complacen en lo que quiera, yo no te gusto tu solo vez en mi interés por que soy atractivo y le atraigo a mucha gente, eres competitiva, por esa razón no te gusta perder, creíste que invitándome a salir con tigo conseguirías que me fijara en ti, pero la verdad es que no tenia intenciones de aceptar y seguir ignorándote como siempre, pero recordé todas las cosas que le dijiste a Naruto de que yo lo engañaba con trigo, ¿sabes como me molesto cuando me dijo que si tu me gustabas?, te diré una cosa, ya no quiero alargar mas esto por que Naruto me esta esperando para cenar, solo te diré que, me das pena, me provocas asco por tu soberbia forma de ser y te lo advierto, si te atreves a acercarte a Naruto otra vez y decirle otra de tus estupideces, vete preparando por que no sabes de lo que soy capas...-

Sin decir mas, Sasuke se alejo de la destrozada chica que lloraba a pulmón abierto mientras maldecía una y otra vez a Naruto, las crueles palabras de Sasuke le dolieron, destrozándole el alma, se sentía molesta, quería vengarse, vengarse de Naruto...

* * *

Sasuke llego a la mansión de Naruto, entró estacionando el coche cerca de la entrada, bajando y encaminándose a la puerta donde un impaciente Naruto lo esperaba, cuando lo vio llegar corrió hasta el abrasándolo con ansiedad.

-¿que ocurrió?, ¿que le dijiste?, ¿te beso?, cuéntame todo...-

-hola dobe, si yo también te extrañe- ironizó -al menos pregúntame si estoy bien-

-gomen, es que estoy un poco nervioso-

-bueno...ocurrió lo que tenia que ocurrir, le dije unas cuantas verdades y ella se soltó llorando como magdalena a moco tendido y todo, y no...no me beso, jamás permitiría que alguien probara lo que tu ya as probado y te pertenece-

-Sasuke...-

Naruto sonrió con dulzura y beso suavemente los labios de Sasuke, quien lo recibió gustoso. Lo atrajo más a su cuerpo juntando más, si se podían sus rostros, intercambiando saliva cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Lentamente se separaron, chupándose sus labios rojos y mirándose con cariño. Sasuke lo separo un poco para proceder a entrelazar sus manos, Naruto lo miro con extrañeza.

-entremos, hay algo que quiero decirte...-

-¿que es?-

-no seas ansioso dobe-

-teme...vamos-

Con sonrisas en sus labios, se encaminaron dentro de la mansión, Naruto lo condujo asta su habitación, sus padres al parecer no se encontraban en a que momento, por lo que le llamo la atención a Sasuke.

-¿y tus padres?-

-están en una junta de negocios en Hokaido, regresaran dentro de dos días-

-pero si Hokaido no esta lejos de aquí-

-lo se pero a mis padres les gusta divertirse de vez en cuando-

-ya...-

Llegaron asta la habitación del rubio, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron fue la espaciosa cama con detalles y decoraciones en un color durazno muy pulcro.

-¿por que durazno y no naranja?-

-por que Ka-san dijo que si lo pintaba de color naranjo, el cuarto no luciría, por lo que, tuve que pintarlo durazno-ttebayo-

-me gusta más que el azul-

-a ti te gusta el azul, por eso tu habitación es azul, ¿por que no te gusta en la mía?-

-por que el azul es un color muy oscuro aun que por muy claro que sea no dejara de ser azul, además de que tu personalidad, es un poco mas interactiva e inocente, por lo que los colores dulzones son una perfecta combinación en tu vida-

-¿me estas diciendo que el azul no queda con mi personalidad?-

-si...-

-ya... ¿entonces tu por que eres un poco amargado, no te gustan los colores y eres súper arrogante, el azul si queda contigo?-

-dobe...no es que el azul quede con esas cosas que por cierto son mentiras, si me gustan los colores, si no me gustaran no me gustarías tu, otra, no soy amargado, es solo que soy poco expresivo y mas cerrado con otras personas que no seas tu y mi familia, y ultima, no soy arrogante es solo que al momento de que me quedo callado mi rostro adquiere el mismo porte de mi padre, eso es hereditario-

-¿te as dado cuenta de que hablaste mas de diez frases en menos de dos minutos?-

-dobe...-

-jeje teme... haber dime, ¿que era eso de lo que me tenias que decir?-

Sasuke camino hasta sentarse en la cama, haciendo una señal con su mano para que Naruto se acercara a él. Este preocupado se sentó a su lado, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-¿pasa algo malo-ttebayo?-

-no es nada malo dobe, es solo que...-

No supo como continuar, al parecer el hacer solo una mínima propuesta de solo cinco palabras era todo un problema para Sasuke, quien con la duda pintada en sus ónice ojos, no hacia mas que mirar a un confundido Naruto.

-¿tan malo es-ttebayo?-

-no es nada malo dobe, todo lo contrario-

-no me vallas a salir con una de tus tonterías de "estoy embarazado" por que ciertamente es imposible- dijo burlón.

-claro que es imposible, sabiendo de antemano que el único uke de la relación eres tu- contraataco.

-¡¡teme!!-

Sasuke lo ignoro ampliamente, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita que envolvió en su mano. Naruto no se percato del objeto por lo que lo miró dudoso.

-¿que es eso?-

-algo que he querido entregarte desde hace cinco meses-

Naruto lo miro no sabiendo interpretar el extraño brillo que emanaban de eses atractivos ojos negros. Sasuke se levanto posicionándose frente a Naruto y se inclino flexionando una de sus rodillas y poniendo la otra al suelo. Naruto hiperventilo y su mente se bloqueo por completo. Sasuke se percato de ello por la mirada ciertamente atónita y de sincera sorpresa que poseía. Suspiro y con una voz totalmente sincera comenzó a hablar.

-Naruto... ¿quieres...casarte con migo?-

Hablo lento pero entrecortado esperando ansioso a que Naruto le respondiera, pero este parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke se sintió un poco afligido y dudó por un momento que tal vez la respuesta de este seria un no. Naruto por otra parte le miraba con una mescla de sentimientos tan profundos que ni el mismo podía describir. Lagrimas incontenibles salieron des sus zafiros ojos, mientras su boca comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, sus manos se estrujaron entre si sintiendo como de sus poros una liquida secreción de sudor comenzaba a surgir de ellas.

Sasuke, estuvo dispuesto a ponerse en pie al no recibir respuesta, pero su intento falló cuando un alterado y ciertamente feliz Naruto se le tiro encima, llorando a viva voz un "si" repetidas veces.

Entonces...en ese momento, se sintió el hombre mas dichoso y feliz que nunca, de haber podido, hubiera llorado junto a su, ya, prometido, pero el tenia algo que se llamaba orgullo y como varón le era prohibido llorar, sin contar que un Uchiha **nunca** se muestra débil ante **nadie**.

Pero...nunca es tarde para una primera vez, mas sabiendo que su corazón lo necesitaba con tanto fervor, y dándose una primera oportunidad...lloró... jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien llorando, sintiendo como su cuerpo descansaba de la pequeña tención que traía, sabiendo que las lagrimas que lentamente descendían por su rostro se debían única y exclusivamente por...Naruto.

Su razón del por que era feliz, Naruto, le había dicho un ferviente y vivo "**si**", una simple palabra que lo hacia vibrar de felicidad, de ansiedad, de...**amor**...

Su cuerpo reacciono solo, abrazando posesivamente ese delicado cuerpo sobre el, dejando que el llanto de Naruto se aminorara mas, mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de este. Naruto se retiro un poco solo para darse cuenta de las miles de lagrimas que descendían de esos ojos ónice de los cuales se había enamorado profundamente desde la secundaria, lo **amaba**, amaba tanto a Sasuke que estaba dispuesto a compartir el resto de su vida con _él_.

No necesitan nada mas, por que se tenían...**el uno al otro**..._juntos_… ahora y después de el matrimonio sentenciado y si es posible, después de la muerte, por que eran un _lazo_, un lazo que ni el tiempo ni espacio y ni siquiera la muerte podían desatar o destruir, por ese era...**su** _destino_...

Después de que se calmaran un poco, se sentaron en la cama de Naruto, dejando que sus hiposas respiraciones regresaran lentamente a la normalidad, el silencio no era un problema, por que no era tenso, era armonioso y necesario. Mas calmados, se miraron entre ellos dejando que sus sentimientos brillaran entre ellos, dejando que solo una minúscula frase de dos letras rondara por su cabeza, dejándola salir a flote.

-**te amo**...-

Juntos, al mismo tiempo, con sinceridad, esa corta frase pero de enorme significado salió de ambas bocas, que al momento de formar una pequeña sonrisita cómplice, juntaron sin mas, sin oraciones largas, sin declaraciones, sin defectos, solo un beso calmado pero pasional donde sus sentimientos se mesclaban perfectamente. Se separaron solo para mirarse directamente a los ojos, con tanta devoción y ternura que hasta al más desdichado le daría envidia.

-quiero compartir el resto de mi vida junto a ti Naruto...quiero que nuestro amor no tenga limites...quiero que estés junto a mi, que cuando despierte tu estés junto a mi en la cama y que tenga la seguridad de, que, cada noche que pase junto a ti sea una cicatriz que se marque profundo en mi corazón-

Naruto lo miro con los ojos más brillosos que lo usual mientras una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus carnosos labios, dejando entrever sus blancos dientes. Se abalanzó contra Sasuke tumbándolo en la cama, quedando arriba de su trabajado abdomen.

-yo también quiero despertar junto a ti cada mañana y sentir que cada momento que compartamos juntos no sean un sueño si no un hecho real-ttebayo-

-te amo mi dobe...-

-yo mas mi teme...-

Se unieron en un pronunciado beso donde sus lenguas hicieron acto de presencia, enredándose entre ellas, danzando al ritmo de una melodía de a dos, mientras su manos ya acostumbradas, recorrían ciertas zonas placenteras del contrario.

Sasuke deslizo sus manos a la definida cadera de Naruto, invirtiendo posiciones, quedando él arriba de este. Naruto se sonrojo, le encantaba las miradas posesivas que Sasuke le dedicaba, pero lo hacían sentirse vulnerable, su situación la entendía a la perfección, el tener que ser un doncel, requería que, cada ves que hacia el amor con Sasuke, fuera el pasivo.

Eso Sasuke lo podía ver en eso lindos ojos azules que asemejaban el cielo mismo, a Naruto le alteraba ser pasivo, pero era su deber de doncel...dejarse hacer y sentir el amor que Sasuke le dedicaba en cada roce son sus ávidas manos.

Recorriendo cada milímetro de piel que perfectamente se savia de memoria, acarició esos puntos tan sensibles que hacían que Naruto suspirara de gusto y adoración, cerrando los ojos mientras esas blancas manos lo llevaban al cielo mismo. Sasuke, comenzó a quitar una a una esas estorbosas prendas que cubrían ese cuerpo que ya era suyo, dejándolo y exponiéndolo a su vista y pasión de deseo por tomarlo.

Naruto le concedió su deseo dejándose hacer, abriendo las piernas para que su varón se colocara entre ellas, sintiendo como su glande rosaba deliciosamente con las estorbosas prendas de su novio. Decidido y con una rapidez asombrosa, le retiro todo rastro de ropa que llevaba encima, dejando al descubierto esa porcelana piel blanca como la misma nieve, sintiendo el intimo contacto de sus sexos.

-¿traes...?-

-si...pero...no quiero usarlo, es molesto-

-es necesario...asta que no estemos...ca-casados, no podemos…arriesgarnos-

Sasuke dejando su tarea de acariciar cuanto pudiera de esa bronceadita piel, se incorporo lo suficiente como alcanzar su pantalón y extraer de su bolsillo un pequeño paquetito, donde la marca Troyan aparecía en letras doradas (N/A: anda que...asiendo promoción ¡ja!).

-odio usar el condón-

-pero es para protegernos-

-es un alivio que de casados dejare de usarlos-

Naruto no se atrevió a contradecirlo, a simple vista podía garantizar que Sasuke se sentía frustrado cada vez que lo usaba, sabia lo molesto que era traerlo, por que cuando lo sentía adentro de si, no sentía en su totalidad a Sasuke.

El moreno, con una maestría adquirida de todas sus experiencias juntos, abrió la bolsita con la yema de sus dedos, sin usar sus uñas, tomando la bulbita y colocando el condón en su erecto pene, deslizándolo por su base soltando la bulbita en el proceso. Un suspiro inconforme salió de su boca, al sentir la mínima sensación de estar apresado. Naruto lo noto y se acomodo un poco mejor, procedió a tomar el miembro de Sasuke y girarlo directamente a su esfínter, lo masturbó un poco, provocando que Sasuke soltara un grabe gemido de satisfacción, procediendo a meterlo por su ya acostumbrado agujerito.

Ambos, soltaron un gradual gemido al sentirse unidos, Naruto acaricio el bello un poco rizado de la pelvis de Sasuke, haciendo que este embistiera un poco el interior de Naruto, este soltando gemidos de gusto y placer. Dejó de acariciar el bello púbico y se enderezó para quedar semi-sentado, en las piernas y miembro de Sasuke, abrasándolo para no caer.

-me...gus-ta sentirte...adentro-

-mmmm...adoro...como me aprietas cuando lo hacemos-

-Sasu-ke..tómame...revien-tame-

Sasuke giro su rostro y beso a Naruto, mientras comenzaba con su rítmico vaivén, marcando las entroncadas cada vez mas profundas logrando alcanzar la próstata de Naruto, haciéndolo gemir con locura.

Tras el frenético vaivén que se produjo durante varios minutos, el final se sentía cerca, Sasuke lo sabia, por que sentía como el interior de Naruto empezaba a experimentar los primeros espasmos, ala vez de que sentía su propio miembro latir en ese cálido interior. Tomo el pene de Naruto, procediendo a masturbarlo con maestría sintiendo el final peligrosamente cerca, se dejo caer encima de Naruto acostándolo en la cama, entrando con mas fuerza en el provocando que la cama rechinara por el brusco movimiento, mientras tanto, Naruto, cegado por el placer, enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke apretándolo con fuerza mientras su espalda se arqueaba cuando su semiente salió de su miembro manchándose y manchando a Sasuke , quien al sentir su ultima contracción eyaculo. Pero algo raro sintió Naruto, una extraña sensación de sentirse inundado, sintiendo un cálido liquido tocar su interior.

Sasuke, por su parte no lo sintió ni lo previo, su mente estaba un poco nublada en esos momentos, sintiéndose extrañamente liberado y relajado. Salió del interior de Naruto con delicadeza y cuidado, quitándose sin cuidado alguno el condón tirándolo en el contenedor que Naruto tenia aun lado del escritorio aun lado de su cama. Se dejó caer pesadamente aun lado de un extrañado y nervioso Naruto, cuando lo miro a los ojos pudo ver la contrariedad y la preocupación de estos.

-¿que...pasa dobe?-

-he...sentido algo...en mi interior Sasuke...-

-¿algo?... ¿como que?-

-como si...algo cálido tocara mi interior, no se es extraño-

Sasuke también se extraño por ese comentario y se incorporo lo suficiente como evaluar a Naruto.

-abre las piernas-

Naruto con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro obedeció, dejando ver un tenue pero notorio hilito blanco resbalar de entre su interior asta parte de sus glúteos. Sasuke abrió sus ojos al máximo, mientras su boca se abría de la sorpresa, Naruto se preocupo ante la sorprendida mirada de su amor. Supo enseguida que algo malo...pasaba.

-¿pa-pasa algo malo-ttebayo?-

-creo...que me he corrido en tu interior-

Ante tales palabras Naruto se preocupo y la ansiedad y una extraña punzada en su corazón comenzó a exaltarlo, mientras su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo acelerado, se sentó sobre la cama y miro entre sus piernas, solo para comprobar que su novio...tenia la razón.

-y... ¿y ahora que...?-

-yo...si pasa algo, seré el responsable y tu sabes que me are cargo... no creo que halla problema, de todas maneras ya estaremos casados...-

Sasuke trataba de convencerse a si mismo al igual que a un nervioso Naruto, este lo miro a los ojos notando como unas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaban a defender de sus azulados ojos, Sasuke lo miro con preocupación, y lo atrajo hacia si, abrasándolo.

-no te preocupes...no pasara nada malo... ¿vamos Naruto, por que lloras?-

-yo...yo aun...no me sentía pre-preparado-ttebayo-

-¿preparado...para que?-

Naruto levantó su enrojecido rostro mirando con tristeza los ojos de Sasuke, este presintió que algo malo pasaba.

-no quiero que suene cruel, pero aun no quería embarazarme-

Sasuke comprendió, que la preocupación de Naruto era, el hecho de que probablemente quedara embarazado.

-nos estamos adelantando mucho, no creo que por un desliz quedes preñado-

-Sasuke...las probabilidades de que un doncel quede embarazado en una relación sexual sin protección es de 95/100 %, como el doncel no tiene ciclo de ovulación, el ovulo que nosotros portamos puede ser altamente fértil-

Todo eso, se lo dijo con el rostro desfigurado por el temor, por que claramente, Sasuke podía ver temor y angustia en esos ojos azulados como el agua.

-Naruto...tu... ¿no quieres tener un hijo mío?-

Naruto, lo miro, miro como ese rostro que amaba con toda su alma, adoptaba una mueca de tristeza y arrepentimiento además de angustia, como un niño que hizo algo malo y espera el regaño de su madre. Se enterneció, no quería que Sasuke pensara mal acerca de lo que sentía, pero, era cierto que tenia miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar y como cambiaria un bebe en sus vidas, pero si ve el punto de que ambos lo tenían todo, no les faltaba nada...no, no había de que preocuparse, por que con Sasuke se sentía plenamente seguro.

-claro que quiero Sasuke...perdóname, creo que me exalte un poco-

-¿por que?-

-tenia miedo, de que...probablemente, con un bebe en nuestras vidas, las cosas se agravarían un poco y no, tal vez ya no fuéramos lo mismo...dicen que lo hijos te cambian... y me da miedo pensar que tal vez en vez de unirnos...nos separemos...por eso...me dio miedo-

-mi niño...-Sasuke lo abrazó- no tienes por que preocuparte ni asustarte por eso, para mi, es muy significativo a demás de un anhelo que tengamos un hijo, un bebe que lleve nuestras sangre, que sea nuestro...-

-te amo Sasuke...y...si después de esto...quedo en cinta...quiero que sepas que por nada del mundo me alejare de ti...-

-ni yo de ti, por que nuestro amor...y tal vez...nuestro futuro hijo, serán el lazo mas fuerte que nos unirá de por vida mi amor-

-te amo...mucho-

-y yo a ti mi dobe-

Abrasados y dejando que el tiempo pasase y que el destino decidiera que es lo que ocurriría en adelante en sus vidas, sonrieron de felicidad, dejando que el amor sea el sentimiento de unión mas fuerte que forjaron, dejando que tal vez, el pequeño fruto que se forman en el interior de Naruto, se convirtiera en esa unión permanente...

* * *

-¡¡¡QUE USTEDES QUE!!!-

El grito que soltó el padre de Naruto dejo que los demás presentes solo lo miraran con sorpresa. Desde la perspectiva de Sasuke, tal vez y solo tal vez, creyó que invitar a su casa a sus "suegros" no fue una idea de lo mas cuerda que se le pudo ocurrir y si a esto le agregamos que sus padres estaban presentes...mucho menos.

El caso era que, desde hacia dos meses en el que, tanto Sasuke como Naruto, habían planeado de pi a pa, su boda, dejando al ultimo el comunicativo a los padres del rubio. Pero ciertamente, eso, no fue lo mejor que pudieron haber decidido...

-¡¡¿como que se casan?!!-

-Oto-san...quiero casar me con Sasuke-ttebayo-

-¡¡¡¿PERO CUANDO PASO?!!!-

-Minato -san...por favor...concédame la mano de su hijo-

Todos miraron a Sasuke con cierto desconcierto, Sasuke, nunca suplicaba, jamás...pero, para que en ese momento, dejara su orgullo de prestigiado Uchiha para pedirle a su suegro, la mano de Naruto, dio a entender que el asunto era de suma importancia para él...

Entonces...Minato entendió, que la determinación y la suplica en los ojos negros de su yerno, era demasiado sincera, sonrió, mejor partido para su hijo no podía ser mas que Sasuke Uchiha.

-yo...Namikase Minato, te otorgo la mano de mi hijo...Uchiha Sasuke...-

Naruto sonrió con alegría mientras Sasuke espabilaba un poco, no pudiendo creer que su suegro se la diera, claro que pensó que conociendo a los padres de Naruto este le dirían un rotundo no, por que ciertamente poco, los conocía, así que era verídico que mucha confianza no le confinaran. Pero...se equivoco...

-y díganme... ¿cuando será la boda?...-

-dentro de un meses...-

El silencio inundo la estancia...los presentes receptos los prometidos quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos, eso era...

-¡¡¡¿COMO QUE DENTRO DE UN MES?!!!-

gritaron todos a la vez, Sasuke soltó un bufido de molestia y exasperación, mientras que Naruto sonreía con cierto nerviosismo.

Y solo un pensamiento cuerdo tuvo entre ambos "seria un laaaaargo mes...."

* * *

Sasuke se sentía nervioso, un poco desesperado, el juez se había retrasado un poco y eso le daba mala espina, miro a Naruto que sentado a su lado bufaba de desesperación, él también se sentía impaciente al parecer.

Alrededor se una hora paso, Sasuke comenzaba a experimentar el enojo, ya que la pequeña vena que relucía en su blanca frente no dejaba mucho de que dudar. Naruto entrelazo sus manos y este lo miro, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-tranquilo, solo se retrasó eso es todo-

-yo diría que al muy inútil se le olvido-

-Sasuke...Kakashi-san es una buena persona, además por ser tú no se le olvidara-

-mas le vale...lo que aun no entiendo es que, ¿por que siendo maestro también sea juez civil?-

-según Iruka me explico, es que Kakashi quiere comprar una casa donde puedan vivir ambos, por esa razón busco otro empleo, además Kakashi esta calificado ya que también estudio la rama de derecho-

-¿como es que Iruka-san y ese pervertido están juntos?-

-pues digamos que, hubo una ocasión en la que tu _por extrañas razones que no me dijiste_ regresaste temprano a casa por lo que tuve que llamar a Iruka a que viniera por mi. Después de que llego, Kakashi estaba de salida, se vieron, él se acerco y la magia surgió-

-rimaste- se burló -ahora resulta que eres poeta dobe-

-calla Sasuke-teme-

-Sasuke...-

El aludido y Naruto miraron al dueño de esa voz tan gruesa y varonil, Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse, era increíble la enorme sensualidad que Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke -que no conoce asta hace unos días por supuesto- desprendía de su escultural cuerpo, ahora entendía por que Sasuke tenia esa sensualidad, por que su hermano también lo poseía. Este por su parte bufó molesto, desde que Naruto conoce a su Hentai-aniki -por que era otro pervertido como Kakashi ¡y si que lo era!- no pudo hacer nada contra los involuntarios sonrojos que este sufría cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

-ejem...-

Naruto miro enseguida a Sasuke, quien lo miraba mal con su ceño celosamente fruncido, sonrió con cierto nerviosismo y se estiro lo suficiente como para besarlo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído.

-del único de quien estoy enamorado es de ti, baka, además tu eres mil veces mas sexy que tu hermano...bueno almenas para mi-

Esto último lo dijo antes de pararse de un brinco, para antes de salir huyendo, sintió como Sasuke le metía una nalgada, se giro con un puchero en el rostro y mirándolo mal por ello.

-vete acostumbrando usuratonkachi-

Sin decir nada, deslumbrado y rojo por la sensual mirada que Sasuke le enviaba se fue donde sus padres quienes charlaban con sus suegros, aparecer de su boda por la iglesia.

Sasuke por otra parte, miro la sonrisa burlona que su hermano adopto en el rostro y lo miro mal, Itachi se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de ocupar el ha ciento donde momentos antes ocupaba Naruto.

-¿que quieres amiquí?-

-solo decirte lo feliz que estoy por ti-

Sasuke lo miro unos momentos pudiendo observar la sinceridad en los ojos de su hermano, sonrió con comprensión. Itachi se levanto y con él, Sasuke, quien fue abrazado por este, se sorprendió un poco pero lo correspondió con gusto.

-gracias aniki-

-no hay de que...que seas muy feliz ototo-

Se separaron se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, Naruto conversaba alegremente con sus padres y suegros asta que sintió los brazos de Sasuke rodear su cintura, se giro y posos su manos en los perfectos hombros antes de deslizarlos asta los ante-brazos.

-¿que pasa?-

-nada...-

-¿como que nada?-

-solo espero el momento en el que pases a ser Naruto Uchiha-

-oe...mi apellido siempre lo tendré con migo, ese solo será mi apellido de casado-

-da igual a donde quiera que vallas te preguntaran tu estado civil, por lo tanto eres Uchiha-

-teme-

Sonrieron complejamente y estuvieron apunto de besarse, de no ser que un apurado, sudado, y nervioso Kakashi llegaba en esos momentos-

-perdón, pero es que una viejita se me cruzo por el camino y tuve que ayudarle a bajar su gato de un árbol y...- fue interrumpido groseramente por un molesto Sasuke.

-ahórrate tus escusas baratas, llegas tarde, sabes lo molesto que es estarte esperando solo por que se te ocurrió echarte un rapidin con Iruka, por que es lo que probablemente hiciste-

-¡¡¡Sasuke!!!- le regañó Naruto.

-nunca se te escapa nada Sasu-chan-

-no me digas Sasu-chan-

-bien Sasukito hay una boda que tengo que notificar a si que menos parloteo y mas acción- le dio el avión.

Sin mas la ceremonia se llevo a cavo, sin contar que Kakashi la llevo a su modo, mientras Sasuke contenía sus instintos asesinos y un nervioso Naruto lo trataba de calmar. El documento frente a sus ojos solo requería de su firma para dar por hecho que Naruto pasaría a hacer de Naruto Uzumaki a Naruto Uchiha. La adrenalina de se apodero de su cuerpo mientras un estremecimiento se llevaba a cavo por este, sonrió con delicadeza y firmo el documento. Se incorporo y dejo la pluma encima de este y lo entrego al juez presente.

-por la ley que se me confiere blablabla, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, bajo la ley del hombre son marido y esposo, Naruto Uzumaki pasa de ser Uzumaki, a ser Naruto Uchiha y mas blablabla...pueden besarse, agasajarse, hacerlo aquí si quieren pero dejen saco mi cámara-

Y sin poderlo evitar, Naruto y anexos fueron presentes de lo salvaje y poco educado que Sasuke podía ser. Después de que este, casi cometiera homicidio contra Kakashi, se giró mas calmado hacia Naruto, tomándolo por las caderas apegándolo a su cuerpo, para después, compartir un beso lleno de felicidad y gozo.

Y fue así como se dio por hecho que su matrimonio era oficial...por la ley.

* * *

El pulcro blanco que adornaba esa elegante pared, no fue suficiente para que Naruto dejara de vomitar su desayuno de rameen que en la mañana desayuno. Con la cara verde, y ciertamente con la cabeza hundida casi por completo en el elegante retrete, Naruto, confirmo lo que hace días venia prediciendo...no necesitaba hacerse una prueba, por que los síntomas lo delataban...estaba...embarazado...

A pocos minutos de que su boda diera inicio, salió corriendo en dirección al baño, extrañando a su madre quien era quien lo ayudaba a prepararse. Desde a fuera podía escuchar sus llamados preocupados.

Como pudo, salió recargándose en el marco de la puerta, bajo la atenta mirada preocupada de su madre.

-¿Naru...estas...embarazado?-

La mujer fue directo al grano, Naruto la miro con comprensión y pena, la mujer lo confirmo, cuando los brillosos ojos llenos de vida de su hijo la miraron, sonrió con angustia y felicidad, acercándosele y abrasándolo con amor.

-felicidades mi niño...van a ser papás-

Naruto la abrazó con agradecimiento dejando que la angustia se despejara de si, un poco mas recuperado, se separaros y la mujer beso quedamente la frente de Naruto, llevándolo con dirección a la entrada donde su padre lo esperaba, Kuchina, su madre le acomodo ultima vez ese traje blanco inmaculado, para después sonreírle con dulzura, Naruto miro a su padre y este tenia la misma sonrisa.

-mejor varón, no pudiste conseguir hijo...ambos se merecen-

-aligato Oto-san-

-te quiero hijo...que sean muy felices-

-hai...-

Antes que el llanto se apoderara de él, Minato, estiro su brazo ofreciéndoselo a su hijo, quien lo tomo y le sonrió por ultima vez, para proceder a abrir la puerta.

Todos los presentes, giraron hacia la puerta, Sasuke quien estaba nervioso, miro hacia la puerta, donde un inmaculado Naruto lo veía con amor y alegría, toda duda se despejó de su mente y corazón, se sentía listo...para compartir...su vida.

Caminando, lentamente al zon del vals, se acerco asta el altar, donde Sasuke lo esperaba con un traje negro elegante que le quedaba a la perfección mostrando lo cual hombre era.

Minato, entrego la mano de Naruto a Sasuke quien las entrelazo, mirándose con amor, mientras Naruto rebelaba ese secreto a través de sus ojos, al instante, Sasuke lo capto, abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa mientras su boca se habría lentamente.

-Naru... ¿tu?-

-si Sasuke...-

Al nombrado le brillaron los ojos, que radiaban una alegría inmensa y una adrenalina escondida. Sin poderlo evitar, lo abraso, sintiéndose el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

-aligato...-susurró.

-fue gracias a ti Sasuke-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Entre susurros, se dijeron palabras del corazón, mientras en otro lugar, los padres de ambos los miraban con extrañeza, excepto, Kushina, quien sonrió con alegría y gracia.

-están conectado, y ahora mas que nunca con el pequeño lazo que se forjara entre ellos-

Nadie entendió exactamente esas palabras, pero de algo estaban seguros, sus hijos estaban en excelentes manos, por que sabían que se cuidarían el uno al otro.

La ceremonia comenzó, de manera lenta y pausada dejando que la tranquilidad del momento se apoderara del lugar. El padre iba a la mitad de la misa donde la esperada intervención de la pregunta que sabían nadie se opondría, surgió.

-alguno de los de aquí presentes que no este desacuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...-

El silencio reino, nadie decía nada, Sasuke y Naruto se sentían en paz con sigo mismo, se miraron y sonrieron, nada los separaría nunca.

Pero no contaron con que una intrusa indeseada llegara a interrumpir tan bello momento.

-¡¡¡YO...YO ME OPONGO!!!-

Todos en el lugar miraron en dirección a la puerta, donde una desalineada Sakura se hacia presente, las autoridades trataron de detenerla pero no contaron que esta de entre sus ropas sacara un arma de fuego, apuntando directamente hacia Naruto.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a gritar de terror, mientras los padres de Naruto se temían lo peor.

Sasuke tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro a mil, temió por su casi ya esposo...y su hijo...

-tú me lo quitaste...-

La entrecortada voz de Sakura se dejo oír en la estancia donde los presentes guardaban un terrorífico silencio.

-Sasuke-kun era mío...-

Lentamente caminó con dirección hacia el altar, Naruto, temeroso, se cubrió su vientre ente sus manos queriendo evitar un accidente, Sasuke inmediatamente se puso en frente de este.

-Sakura...deja de jugar y baja eso-

Sasuke habló, sorprendiendo a los presentes por la increíble calma que su voz poseía, solo Naruto, quien lo miraba desde atrás, se pudo percatar de un mínimo sentimiento de preocupación en la voz de su amado.

-¿por que Sasuke-kun.....por que me engañaste?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Sakura debía estar tan mal como para imaginar que alguna vez hubo algo entre ellos.

-¿por que me engañaste con ese bastardo doncel?-

-Sakura...-

Sasuke trataba de llamar la atención de la peligrosa desquiciada que, aun apuntándolos con el arma, se acerco más.

-dime...Sasuke-kun-

-casémonos-

Todos los presentes miraron con cierto desconcierto la palabra pronunciada por este, Naruto desde ataras lo miro con sorpresa y un sentimiento de tristeza. Sasuke se acerco a Sakura asta estar muy cerca de ella.

-Sakura, casémonos pero entrégame el arma-

-no Sasuke-kun....me estas engañando...tu solo quieres engañarme-

-Sakura...por favor, entregaren el arma, vamos casémonos-

A simple vista la multitud se daba cuenta de las intenciones de Sasuke, pero Naruto parecía no darse cuenta aun, empezó a derramar pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas, su madre fue donde él y lo consoló.

-calma hijo, Sasuke no te esta engañando, esta salvándote la vida- le susurró.

-pero...Ka-san...-

-confía en él...demuéstrale que lo amas lo suficiente como para confiarle tu vida a Sasuke-

Naruto, mas recuperado, se despego de su madre, caminado lentamente hacia Sasuke asta colocarse a su lado, este se preocupo cuando Sakura le apunto con el arma, Naruto no demostró indicios de temor.

-as le caso a Sasuke, Sakura, cásate con él-

-¿que...que dices?-

-aprovecha que él mismo te lo pide, que no era lo que querías, vamos, quédatelo, cásate con él-

Sasuke entendía la tatica que su prometido llevaba a cavo, pero aun así el hecho de oír la voz despreocupada con la que decía tales palabras le producía un sentimiento de frustración.

-yo...quiero ser la mujer de Sasuke-kun-

-adelante Sakura...-

Las autoridades comenzaron a rodear a la chica quien estaba confundida, después de unos minutos cuando estos estaban por moverse la chica comenzó a reír como loca-

-jajajaja... ¿crees que me tragare semejante mentira?-

-Sakura...-

La chica miro a Sasuke con cierto odio impregnado en sus esmeraldas ojos, le sonrió con amargura y levanto el arma apuntando directamente a un mosqueado Naruto quien, no se podía mover de la estupefacción.

-me casare con trigo Sasuke-kun....pero primero, matare a este doncel de mierda para cerciorarme que no te vuelva a arrebatar de mis brazos-

El sonido de una explosión se dejo escuchar y con ello una docena de gritos en el lugar, Sasuke abrió sus ojos con un infinito terror impregnados en estos, mientras un grito que le desgarro la garganta dejo que hiciera eco en el lugar...

-¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!-

* * *

Los paramédicos se movían por todo el centro de la iglesia, recogiendo el cuerpo sin vida de Sakura quien con sus ojos abiertos y opacos, la tenia fija en el techo.

Sasuke mientras tanto se encontraba con Naruto quien había sufrido un colapso emocional, los paramédicos regularon su desarrollo y le confirmaron a Sasuke la noticia que momentos antes Naruto le había comunicado. Miro a su hermano quien estaba dando declaraciones a un policía mientras entregaba el arma que momentos antes había usado contra Sakura. Mientras esta estaba distraída diciendo que mataría a Naruto, Itachi tomo el arma de un uniformado y le disparo en el centro de la espalda sin miramiento alguno, provocando un gran escándalo de las personas al ver caer el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

Acaricio los cabellos rubios de su prometido con cariño mientras entrelazaba sus manos libres. Poco a poco Naruto comenzó a despertar, viendo primeramente los ojos ónice que tanto le gustaban de su amado Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke...?-

-aquí estoy mi amor-

-nuestro bebe...- no pudo terminar.

-él bebe esta bien mi niño, no le pasó nada malo gracias a Kami-sama-

-que bien...y... ¿Sakura?-

-ella.....murió-

Naruto abrió sus ojos al máximo mientras se incorporaba un poco, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-antes de que callera sin vida sufriste un colapso emocional, tu mente se bloqueo por lo que no presenciaste tal momento-

-¿quien...?-

-Itachi...-

-ya...veo-

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-

El grito desesperado que dio Kushina y el abrazo casi asfixiante que le daba a su hijo, era clara señal de alegría, Sasuke, solo se movió aun lado permitiéndole a esta el paso.

-¡gracias a dios estas bien!, ¿Cómo esta tu bebe?-

-bien Ka-san…gracias-

-me alegra-

Se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio asta que el padre se acerco a ellos.

-por los imprevistos creo que nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de posponerla hasta después de dos días, mientras el tema del homicidio se calma-

-no hay problema padre-

Dando un cabeceo afirmativo, el sacerdote se retiro a su aposento. Sasuke suspiro un poco, ese día habían pasado cosas buenas y maravillosas, pero no quitaba el hecho, de que también surgieron cosas desastrosas.

* * *

He hay a los recién casados, disfrutando de su luna de miel, con el típico viaje en barco y que decir de la excelente comida que servían, cocteles, mariscos, toda una delicia, bueno al menos para él, por que para Naruto…

-Naru…¿estas bien?-

Desde unas horas que el rubio estaba echando asta las tripas por el WC, su transcurrido a su ver había sido calmado, pero las pequeñas turbulencias hacían que el delicado estomago de su esposo, saltaran de incomodidad y por consecuencia que su adorado ramen terminara en aquella sentadera blanca.

Sasuke se apoyó en la puesta de madera esperando a que su esposo terminara de vomitar, frunciendo de vez en cuando el seño al escuchar los estrepitosos ruidos que hacia este al hacerlo. Pasados ya unos minutos la puerta comenzó a abrirse y por consecuencia a moverse, solo para contemplar como un pálido rubio salía del cubículo.

-¿ya te encuentras mejor?-

-h-hai-

-ven –lo tomo en brazos- vamos a que descanses un momento-

Sin parloteos o quejas se dirigieron a su habitación. De ante mano, Sasuke sabia, que lo que era ese día…no tendría diversión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. _**FIN RECUERDOS**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un bufido salió de sus labios, recordar esos momentos lo hicieron entrecerrar sus ojos frunciendo un poco el ceño, ya que, durante esos días estuvo en abstinencia, por que su rubio esposo había estado demasiado sensible, y lo que menos quiso en ese momento fue incomodarlo.

Bueno, al menos ya lo tenía con él, eso era lo importante, y pensar en todo lo que sufrió para tenerlo consigo. Naruto, había sido el primero en entrar en su corazón así como también fue el primero con quien perdió su virginidad, además de que gano un regalo muy hermoso, adorado y anhelado…un hijo.

Por eso y por muchas cosas mas que probablemente el futuro les esperaba…no podría ser mas feliz.

FIN


End file.
